Bella Lili
by Pimente
Summary: -Obrigada –ele respondeu sorrindo. Lílian se demorou um pouco mais naquele sorriso. Deu uma piscadela e voltou a caminhar para o fundo da Biblioteca.
1. Chapter 1

**01/07/2008**

_**Bella Lili**_

Lílian não tinha tantos problemas quanto achava que tinha. Álias, ela não tinha nenhum problema.

-Lílian, o que você pensa que está fazendo com essa meia-calça na cabeça?

Tudo bem, ela talvez tivesse alguns probleminhas. Pequenos. Nada demais.

-Não tenho certeza.

-Você quer se matar?

-Não seja idiota, como eu vou me matar com uma meia-calça?

-Louis do sexto ano quase perdeu um olho com uma luva, me pergunto o que você conseguiria fazer com uma meia-calça.

-A luva estava enfeitiçada, Sofia.

-Quem garante que essa sua meia não esteja?

-Eu garanto.

-Como você tem certeza?

Sofia encarou Lílian com o costumeiro olhar de desafio. Ela não respondeu rápido, se levantou e tirou a meia-calça, jogando-a em cima da amiga.

-Ninguém enfeitiçaria algo seu –disse finalmente, rindo- Não algo da _bella_ Sofia, não é?

-O que você fazia com uma meia-calça minha, na cabeça?

-Fetiche –respondeu, simples.

Sofia a olhou incrédula. Lílian folheava um livro de capa escura, parecendo não perceber a perplexidade da garota. Talvez ela não achasse aquilo estranho, imaginou Sofia. Lílian não era uma garota muito normal, para falar a verdade. Ás vezes Sofia achava que Lílian sabia de algo que _ninguém_ mais sabia e fosse obrigada a guardar esse segredo para sempre, por isso vivia avoada daquele jeito particular dela. Um marido? Um filho? Um hipogrifo?

_Não seja idiota, Sofia._

-Sofia?

-Hum?

-Você acha que eu sou muito "ingostável"?

Lílian estava estirada na cama, de barriga para cima e os braços esticados acima da cabeça. Olhava o teto com curiosidade.

-Como assim? –Lílian ás vezes tinha perguntas mais estranhas do que seus hábitos- "Ingostável"? Isso existe?

-Você me entendeu.

Sofia suspirou e passou a mãos nos cabelos castanhos, sem realmente perceber que fazia isso.

-Você é a pessoa mais "gostável" que existe, Lili.

As duas começaram a rir e Sofia viu aquele brilho de alegria, tão típico de Lílian, voltar aos olhos da amiga, deixando-os mais bonitos do que nunca. Ela se levantou e abriu o malão, procurando sua varinha. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até Sofia voltar a falar.

-Potter gosta de você.

-Eu sei.

-Você sabe? –Sofia a olhou, surpresa.

-Está meio na cara, não é mesmo?

-Você precisa aprender a ter um pouco de humildade, Evans –Sofia imitou a voz de McGonagall- Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória!

As duas garotas riram, comentando sobre como Minerva precisava urgentemente de um namorado, esquecendo por alguns minutos o assunto.

-Dumbledore seria um bom partido, não acha? –Lílian tentou segurar o riso ao ver a cara de nojo da amiga, mas não conseguiu. Gargalhou.

-Que nojo, Lili! Ele é o Dumbledore, por Deus.

-E ela é a McGonagall, oras. Um par perfeito!

-Acho que ela o mataria de tanto tédio –Sofia comentou, pegando a varinha no malão.

-McGonagall não é tediosa –retrucou- Eu gosto dela, apesar daquele ar sério.

-Cuidado ou é capaz de você ficar igualzinha a ela.

-Ah, cala essa boca.

Lílian se espreguiçou e, ao levantar, pegou uma toalha com o emblema da Grifinória bordado no tecido felpudo e branco.

A garota sorriu ao fazer aquilo, deixando Sofia um pouco desconfiada. Já fazia algum tempo desde que Lílian vinha fazendo tudo daquele jeito, meio nostálgico e melancólico. Ás vezes notava um olhar de tristeza vindo dela, observando o Castelo e os alunos que passavam. Já perguntara a amiga se ela estava com algum problema em casa, talvez, ou até com as matérias. Mas Lílian apenas negava, dizendo que ela estava se preocupando á toa e que era melhor ir procurar um psicólogo para tratar aquela paranóia. Bom, mesmo sem saber o que era um psicólogo, Sofia acabou desistindo de perguntar e finalmente deixou a amiga em paz. Até esquecia-se do assunto, voltando á mente apenas quando percebia que ela tinha aqueles "transes", em que ficava parada, olhando para algo, sem realmente estar olhando para aquilo, apenas... Viajando, parecendo estar a quilômetros dali.

Mas enfim, aquilo era muito para uma manhã de quarta-feira fria e cinzenta. Estava na hora de ir estudar ou seria obrigada á perder o feriado de Natal terminando as lições atrasadas.

-Lili?

-Hum? –Lílian pareceu despertar de algum sonho e encarou a amiga- Ah, acho que dormi por alguns minutos. Coisa de velho, sabe como é, já não tenho mais meus 70 anos –disse, fazendo Sofia rir.

Fingiu um sorriso e entrou no banheiro, deixando a amiga sozinha no quarto. As outras colegas de quarto já haviam descido á algum tempo para o café da manhã, restando apenas Lílian e Sofia no quarto em forma de círculos, com as cores vermelha e dourada decorando todos os cantos por onde passavam.

* * *

Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Tiago Potter na biblioteca aquele horário. Lílian já se acostumara a encontrar o garoto nos lugares mais improváveis. Semanas atrás ela o surpreendeu fingindo estar estudando Aritmética na Sala Comunal (obviamente, Tiago nunca fizera Aritmética na vida, pois Lílian jamais o vira em uma das aulas). Outro dia, enquanto ela saía para o pátio, o garoto surgiu na sua frente e acabou tropeçando nos próprios sapatos. Em compensação, havia dias em que não se via nem sombra do garoto, fazendo Lílian estranhar e, sem querer admitir, ela sentia falta.

Olhou de relance para a mesa onde o garoto estava sentado e viu que ele também a olhava por cima do livro. Ao vê-la, sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo. Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha, imaginando o porquê daquela mania?

-Noite, Evans.

-Noite, Potter.

Só isso. Apenas essas duas palavras e Lílian iria para o fundo da Biblioteca, estudar. Por um momento, foi exatamente isso o que fez: passou por detrás do garoto e se encaminhou para as prateleiras mais fundas. No meio do caminho a imagem de Sofia e o comentário que fizera aquela manhã a assolaram, fazendo-a parar.

_Ele gosta de você, Lílian. Não foi isso o que ela disse? E o que você respondeu? Você disse que sabia que ele gostava de você. Mas você não sabe, não é mesmo? Você não tem a mínima idéia. Parabéns Lílian Evans, você conseguiu enganar a sua melhor amiga, mas não a sua consciência._

Ficou parada alguns instantes, brigando com a própria consciência. Olhava para o nada, vidrada, parecia enfeitiçada.

_E como eu vou descobrir?_

_Isso é problema seu._

_Nosso, você quer dizer._

_Seu, eu sou apenas a sua consciência, apareço aqui só para..._

_Atrapalhar?_

_Ajudar seria a palavra mais sensata. _

_É o que falam as más línguas, não é?_

_Ele gosta de você._

_Não sei..._

_No mínimo, se preocupa. Lembra quando ele te protegeu de Severo?_

_Ele não me protegeu!_

_Porque você não deixou._

_Eu... Não deixei?_

_É. Você o xingou e disse que ele tinha titica na cabeça._

_Eu não quis dizer aquilo._

_Eu sei que não, sou a sua consciência, lembra?_

_E tem como esquecer?_

_Por que você não vai falar com ele e tirar essa dúvida?_

_O que eu vou falar?_

_Você vai saber na hora._

Lílian engoliu em seco e se virou. Tiago continuava na mesma posição em que o deixara: o livro de pé sozinho e aberto na grande mesa de madeira, o queixo apoiado nas mãos e a feição de quem daria tudo por uma cama. Sentiu o corpo virar, sem a sua permissão e fazer o caminho inverso, estava andando em direção á ele. Antes de tocar seu ombro, tentou descobrir o porquê de estar tão nervosa ao fazer aquilo. Não tendo sucesso, continuou o gesto.

-Potter...

-AH!

Lílian se assustou, dando um passo para trás. Tiago apontava a varinha para o seu rosto e arfava, com os óculos tortos no rosto. O livro tombou na mesa e Lílian pode ver de relance o seu nome escrito na ponta da página.

-Quer me matar do coração, Evans? –ele estava assustado, mas parecia um pouco surpreso- Fiz alguma coisa errada?

-Além de estar com a varinha apontada para o meu rosto?

Aquela resposta simplesmente saltara da sua boca e ela riu logo em seguida. Tiago não riu de primeiro momento, fazendo Lílian acreditar que ela estava parecendo uma maníaca. Mas logo ele também sorriu de leve e aquilo a acalmou.

_Esse sorriso te confortou você quer dizer._

_Não começa!_

-Eu só queria saber se você está precisando de ajuda.

-Ajuda? –ele pareceu mais surpreso ainda- Com o quê?

-Ah... –_Você tem 16 anos, Lílian Evans, não vá gaguejar!_- Sei lá. Você parecia um pouco... Distraído e imaginei que fosse por causa de alguma matéria, mas já que você não tem nenhum problema eu vou até o fundo da Biblioteca pesquisar sobre as...

Tiago a olhava com um misto de surpresa e incrédulo, percebendo que estava falando mais do que devia; Lílian parou e respirou.

-Eu estou falando demais, não é? –soltou, sentindo o rosto corar- Esquece.

Virou-se e já estava quase no meio do corredor quando ouviu Potter a chamar.

-O que foi? –encarou o garoto. Ele estava com as mãos atrás da cabeça, os óculos ainda tortos no rosto.

-Obrigada –ele respondeu sorrindo. Lílian se demorou um pouco mais naquele sorriso. Deu uma piscadela e voltou a caminhar para o fundo da Biblioteca.

* * *

-Oi Lili –Sofia cumprimentou ao encontrar a amiga na Sala Comunal- Como foi o dia?

-Tedioso, Alice não parava de falar sobre o Longbotton. E o seu?

-Construtivo, assisti Sirius Black dar uma demonstração da definição de "vulgar" no meio do corredor.

-Com quem? –Lílian perguntou sem realmente estar interessada. Estava jogada no sofá e Sofia acabava de fazer o mesmo.

-Com a Clarice Rosembaw da Corvinal.

-Deve ser a terceira essa semana.

-Acho que ele as divide por semana: semana um são as Grifinórias, semana dois são as Lufa-Lufas e por aí vai...

Sofia se espreguiçou enquanto ouvia a amiga comentar como fora a aula de Astronomia e o que Alice havia feito de errado aquela vez. As quartas-feiras eram sempre assim, se encontravam e comentavam sobre o dia e futilidades. Elas estavam no mesmo ano, mas de quarta-feira Sofia tinha treino de Quadribol e Lílian tinha reunião dos Monitores, sendo assim, quase não se viam. Sofia ainda estava com o uniforme do treino e possuía alguns arranhões nos braços. Ao ser questionada sobre isso, respondeu que alguém enfeitiçara os balaços de novo.

-Não agüento mais fazer relatórios sobre esses balaços enfeitiçados –disse Lílian- Vocês não têm a mínima idéia de quem seja?

-Provavelmente algum aluno da Sonserina, mas não dá para saber ao certo. A caixa fica guardada na Sala dos Monitores, então...

-Só um Monitor tem acesso antes dos treinos e jogos –concluiu Lílian- Vou ficar de olho, se descobrir eu aviso vocês.

-Potter também disse que vai tentar ficar de olho, mas coitado, não tem tempo nem para ele!

Lílian não respondeu, apenas imaginando onde estaria Potter aquele momento. Provavelmente junto com os amigos ou se amassando com alguma garota após o treino.

Lembrou do rosto assustado que fizera ao vê-la oferecendo ajuda e foi obrigada a rir. Sofia a olhou com estranheza.

-Do que você está rindo?

-Ah? Ah. Nada não, besteiras... E então, me conta, Roussell te convidou para sair de novo?

Sofia revirou os olhos, como se dissesse "Quem me dera...".

-Nada. Passou reto hoje, nem me deu bom-dia.

-Que idiota –disse se levantando- E você está bem?

-Ah, vou fazer o quê? Esses garotos são todos iguais mesmo. Vou partir para outra.

-Boa sorte –Lili coçou os olhos- Alguém em mente?

Sofia deu de ombros.

-Sei lá. Vai fazer o quê agora?

-Nada. E você?

-Tomar um banho, mas depois estou livre. Quer fazer alguma coisa?

-Vamos encontrar Alice e aí a gente decide.

-Ok –Sofia se levantou e começou a subir as escadas. Lílian continuou deitada, sendo possível apenas ouvir o que a amiga falou:

-Potter perguntou de você hoje.

-Aé? –fingiu desinteresse.

-É.

-E o que ele disse?

-Perguntou se ele algum dia teria alguma chance com você.

Lílian sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Levantou-se em um pulo, com o coração acelerado.

-E o que você respondeu?

-Que ele deveria fazer essa pergunta á você e não para mim.

Lílian sorriu agradecida e Sofia também sorriu em resposta.

-Obrigada.

-Não há de quê. Vai ficar aí?

-Vou ao Banheiro dos Monitores tomar um banho e depois a gente se encontra aqui.

-Ok.

* * *

**N/a:**_ Faz muito tempo que eu não apareço aqui, meldels. Espero que tenham gostado, é o primeiro capítulo. ; )_

_Não estou muito confiante com essa fic, então se vcs mandarem alguns comentários, ajudaria muito, haha. Não creio que muitas pessoas irão ler, mãs, como está em época de férias, talvez algumas pessoas leiam. E quem está trabalhando, ou até mesmo estudando, espero que comentem também! ;D_

_Beijos._


	2. Chapter 2

**02/07/2008**

**_Bella Lili – Cap.2_**

Talvez ele tivesse algum problema mental, pensou Lílian ao ver os cabelos espetados passarem entre as prateleiras.

_Ou talvez ele só tenha se interessado por você._

Dessa vez, não reclamou sobre a voz na sua cabeça. Pela primeira vez, pensava na hipótese de que Tiago realmente quisesse conhecê-la e ter uma conversa normal.

_Se interessar por mim não faz dele uma pessoa muito normal, convenhamos..._

Ele lia, entretido com uma pena que passava entre os dedos. Enrugava a testa vez ou outra quando parecia ler algo que o intrigava e arrumava os óculos a cada cinco minutos. Ele ainda não percebera que Lílian o observava.

Ele espirrou.

_Bom, você já tem a sua prova, Lílian._

_Prova do que?_

_De que ele é uma pessoa normal e não um bicho de sete cabeças. Pessoas normais espirram._

Pensou alguns instantes, considerando o que a sua consciência estava querendo lhe dizer. Mas, afinal, sua consciência era ela mesma ou outra pessoa dentro da sua cabeça?

_Eu sou tudo isso._

_Você não pode ser duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, eu não tenho transtornos bipolares._

_Não que você saiba._

Lílian bufou, desistindo. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, ainda observando Tiago entretido com sua pena. Após alguns segundos ele olhou no relógio e se levantou. Lílian sentiu o rosto avermelhar e fingiu estar procurando algo nas prateleiras e por um segundo teve certeza absoluta que ele a viu, mas Tiago saiu tão logo se levantou, pela porta grande de madeira.

Uma mistura de remorso, vergonha e orgulho se apoderaram de seu estômago, dando-lhe uma sensação de incômodo. Aquilo a fez se sentar e pensar se deveria ter ido falar com ele.

_Ele me viu._

_Não creio, ele não veio falar com você. _

_E se ele não quisesse falar comigo?_

Sua consciência não respondeu.

* * *

Sofia bufava de raiva. Seu rosto estava vermelho e os cabelos esvoaçavam, fazendo-a lembrar vagamente a Medusa.

-EU VOU TE MATAR! –ela gritou e Remo virou para a esquerda, esperando ver algum garoto ou até mesmo a irmã gêmea de Sofia, da Corvinal. Surpreendentemente, o que ele viu foi um retrato. Não um retrato qualquer, era o Retrato da Mulher Gorda, a entrada para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

-EU PRECISO ENTRAR!

_-Sem senha, não entra. Por favor, não gri..._

-Olha aqui, sua GORDA –Remo se assustou com a agressividade, Sofia agora apontava para o rosto pintado no retrato- Se eu não entrar aí nesse momento, eu juro que vou...

Remo esbugalhou os olhos e, imaginou que se a cena não fosse inusitada, seria hilária.

Sofia encarava o Retrato com puro ódio.

-Aé? –disse, se sentando no chão e cruzando os braços- Pois então eu vou te INFERNIZAR até você me deixar entrar!

_-Custa ir perguntar a senha para algum monitor, Srta..._

-UMA POÇÃO DE IRRITAÇÃO PARA VOCÊ! DUAS POÇÕES, DUAS POÇÕES PARA VOCÊ! TRÊS POÇÕES, TRÊS POÇÕES, TRÊS POÇÕES DE IRRITAÇÃO PARA VOCÊ! QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRO –Remo foi obrigado a tampar os ouvidos- POÇÕES...

_-Pare de cantar, por Merlin! Vou ser obrigada a chamar Dumbledore, que ultraje..._

-Vai me deixar entrar?

_-Eu não posso!_

-CINCOOOOOOOOOOO POÇÕES...

-Sorvete de Pistache.

_-Oh, obrigado Sr. Lupin, por favor, leve essa menina daqui e a tranque numa torre!_

-Me tranque numa torre e você vai conhecer a palavra "medo", Lupin!

* * *

Lílian saiu do Corujal limpando o uniforme no ombro.

-Malditas corujas...

-Se você fosse mais simpática, talvez elas não te bicassem...

-Elas me odeiam Alice! É um complô!

-Não seja paranóica, Lili. As corujas não odeiam nenhum bruxo.

Lílian olhou por sobre o ombro e viu os olhares homicidas que as corujas lançavam em sua direção.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso –disse.

-Afinal, conseguiu ou não enviar a carta?

Lílian acentiu e atravessaram a ponte que ligava o Corujal á Entrada do Castelo. Estava um bom final de tarde de sábado, sem calor.

Observou a amiga que agora se sentava em um dos bancos no pátio e viu que ela vestia a blusa que Lílian lhe dera no Natal passado.

-Ficou boa em você –comentou- Demorei quase um ano para achar uma que fosse desse modelo e da cor laranja!

-Eu adorei –Alice se espreguiçava, olhando as pessoas que passavam pelo pátio- De verdade.

-Não há de que.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, Lílian viu Snape passar muito perto delas, mas não chamou a atenção do amigo.

-Não gosto dele, Lili.

Lílian não respondeu.

-Você sabe muito bem com quem ele anda, eles são cruéis. Você já viu as brincadeiras que fazem com os outros alunos? Aquilo é magia negra, Lili!

-Isso são boatos, Alice. Dumbledore nunca deixaria praticarem magia negra na Escola! Eles já teriam sido expulsos...

-Dumbledore não está sempre aqui, Lili. Ele não tem como saber!

-Severo não faz isso. Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas!

Lílian se levantou, irritada.

-Aonde você vai? –ouviu Alice perguntar, mas sua cabeça já estava em outro lugar.

_Severo não faria uma coisa dessas, nunca!_

_Você não sabe disso._

_Cala a boca!_

Subiu as escadas que levavam á Sala Comunal, esbarrando em alguns alunos que passavam.

_Ele não é igual á eles._

_Eles quem?_

_Aos Comensais!_

_Concordo. _

Subia mais rápido, o cabelo balançava conforme ela tropeçava nos degraus. Chegando ao sétimo andar, virou á direita e seguiu em frente.

O corredor estava vazio e Lili agradeceu por assim ser. Enquanto andava em direção ao retrato, ouviu alguns passos atrás de si e se virou. Não havia ninguém.

Continuou andando, imaginando que tivesse ouvido os passos vindos das escadas. Estava encarando o Retrato quando escutou vozes e o Retrato se abriu. Por instinto, Lílian se jogou atrás de uma estátua que ficava a alguns metros e agradeceu por não terem percebido a barra da sua Capa que ficara para fora.

-Têm certeza que isso vai dar certo, Almofadinhas? E se ele não aparecer?

_Almofadinhas?_

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha, tentando lembrar onde já havia escutado esse nome antes. Fechou os olhos e tentou escutar um pouco mais da conversa. Eram duas pessoas, Pettingrew e...

-Não seja um rato, Rabicho! O Ranhoso não é burro, apesar de ser um...

_Black!_

Lílian escorregou, fazendo com que o seu sapato fizesse um barulho estranho no piso do Castelo. Os dois garotos se viraram.

Sirius puxou a varinha.

-Quem está aí?

Ninguém respondeu. Sirius andou em direção á estátua que ficava ao lado do Retrato. Deu uma olhada em volta e atrás, parecia não estar totalmente convencido.

-Tem alguma coisa aí? –perguntou Pettingrew.

-Não sei... –ficou encarando um pedaço de pano rasgado no piso por alguns segundos- Acho que era um rato.

-Sei. Vamos logo, antes que a lua cheia apareça!

Sirius deu uma última olhada em volta, desconfiado. Parecia estar farejando algo no ar.

-Almofadinhas, o Ranhoso...

Aquilo pareceu despertar o garoto, que abrira um sorriso cruel e voltou a andar junto com o amigo em direção as escadas.

Lílian tentava respirar o mais devagar possível, sem fazer barulho. Tiago ainda a segurava pelas axilas, a capa da invisibilidade jogada sobre os dois.

_O que raios está acontecendo?_

-Evans? –Tiago sussurrou- Eu acho que não vou agüentar...

Tiago escorregou, fazendo os dois caírem. Lílian se levantou depressa e encarou o garoto estatelado. Tiago se sentou no chão.

-Você está bem?

Lílian não respondeu.

-Por que você estava me seguindo?

-Eu não estava te seguindo –o garoto se levantou e olhou ao redor, parecendo procurar por alguma coisa- Você tropeçou no meu pé quando estava subindo as escadas.

-Você não estava nas... –Lílian olhou para a capa jogada no chão- Ah.

_Você bem que queria que ele estivesse te seguindo..._

_AGORA NÃO! Some daqui!_

_Lílian, eu sei que esse é um momento muito bom para você, mas concentre-se!_

_Concentrar no quê?_

_No que realmente importa!_

-Severo...

-Hãn? –Tiago pegou a varinha que havia rolado para o meio do corredor na queda- Disse alguma coisa, Evans?

-O que você e os seus amiguinhos vão aprontar dessa vez?!

Lílian se aproximou de Tiago, com os olhos franzidos. O garoto a encarava desnorteado.

-Do que você está falando?

-Seus amigos estavam falando sobre algo que iriam fazer com o Snape! Não finja que não sabe, Potter!

-Merlin! –Tiago esbugalhou os olhos, correu para a janela e olhou para o céu, assustado.

-Sirius, seu filho de uma elfa caolha...

-Quê?

Mas Tiago já havia desaparecido.

Lílian olhou em volta, confusa.

-Potter, eu sei que você está aí!

Ninguém respondeu.

-Potter?

Lílian andou em direção á janela, observando o céu, tentando encontrar alguma pista do que raios Tiago havia visto. Não viu nada, além da bela lua cheia que pairava no céu escuro e estrelado.

Por um segundo, imaginou que Tiago estivesse louco e que sua teoria de que ele tivesse algum problema mental acabava de ser comprovada. Apenas por um segundo, pois logo após observar a lua, Lílian olhou para os jardins. E foi quando começou a correr em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

* * *

**_N/a:_** _Uaaaau, fiquei tão feliz com os comentários! Hahahaha... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Sabe, com os comentários que eu recebi, percebi algo em comum com vocês: também estou cansada de fics em que a Lílian acaba sendo uma louca-neurótica-maníaca-egocêntrica e o Tiago um bobo-apaixonado-idiota. Acredito que o Tiago era uma pessoa forte, que nunca deixaria ser comandado ou até mesmo xingado das formas que eu vejo em algumas fics. Enfim, juro para vocês que faz muito tempo que eu não leio uma fic por completo, mas pelo o que eu percebi, continuam parecidas com as da época em que eu passava o dia inteiro lendo. Hahaha, saudades disso. _

_Beijos e continuem comentando!_

**Biele BlackMoon: **_Meu primeiro comentário, uaaaaau! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo elogio, fiquei hiper feliz! _

**Amanda: **_Eu sou fã da Lili avoada, meldels, existem algumas fics em que ela é hilááááária. :P_

**Thaty: **_Obrigadaaa Thaty! Continue comentando. ;D_

**Lêê:** _Hahah, obrigada pela dica! E aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado!_


	3. Chapter 3

**04/07/2008**

**_Bella Lili – Cap.3_**

Sofia abriu os olhos e observou o teto do dormitório. Olhou para o lado e viu Lílian dormindo, com os cabelos ruivos caindo pelas costas, despenteados. Concluiu que não podia ser tão cedo assim, pois as outras garotas já haviam descido.

Como sempre, se levantou e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho. Ao sair, acordou Lílian. A garota se levantou após alguns minutos resmungando. Sofia ainda ouviu alguns resmungos vindos do banheiro enquanto acabava de se trocar.

-Para de resmungar Lili, são oito da manhã, por Merlin!

Lílian saiu do banheiro, com os olhos assustados. Estava com o uniforme, mas os cabelos continuavam molhados.

-É melhor você secar esse cabelo antes que pareça um hipogrifo...

-Sofia, onde você estava ontem á noite?

-Eu?

-É, você, criança!

-Por que você está assustada? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lílian não respondeu de primeiro momento, correu para a penteadeira e procurava por alguma coisa. Sofia observava tudo incrédula.

-Lili...

-Merlin!

Lílian ergueu um espelho, não muito grande, possível de se guardar e levar no bolso sem que ninguém percebesse. Ela fitou o objeto, parecendo esperar que alguém saísse do outro lado. Sofia ergueu a sobrancelha, imaginando se Lílian não tinha batido a cabeça no banheiro.

-O espelho –finalmente a garota ruiva falou. Sofia continuou quieta, esperando que ela terminasse a frase ou começasse algum assunto, mas nada aconteceu: Lílian apenas encarava o espelho.

-Lílian, o que está acontecendo?

-Você já vai saber!

Esperaram mais alguns minutos, Sofia já estava impaciente e com receio do olhar maníaco que Lílian lançava ao espelho em suas mãos.

-É só um espelho, Lílian. Onde você arranjou isso?

-Eu... AH, viu? Viu só?! Olha aqui!

Sofia se adiantou, encarando o espelho. Ergueu a sobrancelha e esbugalhou os olhos ao ver a imagem que estava sendo refletida.

-Merlin! –falou- Olha só, que coisa...

-Não é?

-Realmente Lili...

-Consegue ver?

-Consigo.

-O que acha?

-Eu acho que estou com umas olheiras enormes!

Lílian a encarou, séria. Sofia riu, sem ligar.

-Lílian, eu estou vendo a minha imagem refletida nesse espelho. Nada mais! O que você está vendo?

Lílian olhou o espelho de novo, mas apenas viu seu cabelo molhado e os olhos verdes refletidos. Será que havia imaginado? Sonhado? Olhou para o tornozelo e notou alguns arranhões recentes. Lembrou que na noite anterior havia escorregado nos jardins, pouco antes de Tiago salvar Snape. Não havia sonhado, definitivamente.

Tinha certeza que havia visto os olhos de Tiago refletindo á poucos minutos. Ouvira vozes, mas não conseguira identificar de quem eram.

Mas por que Sofia não vira?

_Ela demorou em olhar, por isso não conseguiu ver á tempo._

-Lili, a gente pode descer para tomar café ou você vai continuar aí sentada com essa cara de...

-O Lupin é um lobisomem.

Sofia engasgou no meio da frase e demorou mais ou menos uns cinco minutos para conseguir voltar a respirar normalmente. Quando conseguiu manter a calma, começou a rir, mas logo parou ao ver o rosto sério da amiga.

-Como... Como você descobriu?

-Sente-se, nós vamos perder a primeira aula.

Sofia se sentou ao lado da amiga e Lílian começou a contar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

* * *

O que havia acontecido na noite anterior, na realidade, havia sido algo bem simples. Perigoso, inconseqüente da parte de Sirius Black, mas apesar de tudo, rápido. Lílian acreditava que a confusão toda não durara mais do que quinze minutos.

À hora em que chegara aos jardins, Snape já havia apertado o nó que paralisava o Salgueiro Lutador. Lílian, de primeiro momento, se assustou com aquilo, mas logo depois se esqueceu do assunto, por uma razão um pouco mais... Importante, digamos. Um lobisomem saía de dentro do Salgueiro e avançava em direção á Snape. Foi nesse momento, com o susto, que Lílian escorregara na grama e machucara o tornozelo. Ao cair, ouviu um grito de desespero, que reconheceu como sendo de Severo. Logo depois, se levantando, conseguiu ver Tiago trazendo Snape nos braços, os dois sangravam.

Tiago entregou Snape para Lílian e disse para levá-lo a enfermaria.

-Mas e você? –ela gritou, fazendo Snape flutuar com a ajuda da varinha- Tem um LOBISOMEM aqui Potter! Temos que chamar Dumble...

-NÃO! Não chama ninguém, leve Snape á Enfermaria que eu cuido do Aluado!

-Quem? –mas Tiago já estava longe, na escuridão que levava em direção á Floresta Proibida e para onde o lobisomem havia ido.

Lílian não conseguia pensar, sua cabeça estava á mil. Lobisomem? Tiago? Severo? BLACK?! Onde estaria Sirius? E como raios Severo conseguira imobilizar o Salgueiro Lutador?

_Cacete._

_Com todas as letras, Lílian. _

_O que eu faço?!_

_Chame Dumbledore, ele vai saber o que fazer._

Após deixar Snape na Enfermaria, saiu correndo em direção a sala do Diretor, não ligando para os gritos da enfermeira histérica.

-Mas o que aconteceu com esse garoto?!

-Lobisomem! –foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de sair correndo. Sabia que se Snape tivesse sido mordido, mesmo que parcialmente, seria uma tragédia. Estava rezando para que o amigo estivesse intacto, tentando esquecer-se do fato de que o garoto parecia jorrar sangue.

Chegando á estátua que guardava a sala do diretor, deu graças a Deus por ser monitora: sabia todas as senhas, tirando as das outras casas. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, a estátua se mexeu, lhe dando passagem.

-Mas o que...

-Dumbledore a espera, Srta. Evans.

_Como ele sabe que eu estava aqui?_

_Dumbledore sabe tudo, Lílian. _

-Estávamos á sua espera, Srta. Evans. Por favor, sente-se!

Lílian ouviu o diretor a convidar, cordialmente. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. A Professora McGonagall estava de pé, ao lado do diretor, com um olhar severo, mas, no entanto... Amigável, seria a palavra?

Ao seu lado, sentados, estavam Sirius Black e Tiago Potter, imundos e machucados. Sirius olhava para o lado, evitando-a. Mas Tiago a encarava, fixamente. O Professor Slughorn estava mais afastado, comendo alguns bolinhos que estavam em cima da mesa do diretor, parecia até um pouco avoado, sem saber direito que estava acontecendo. Ao vê-la, abriu um grande sorriso e se aproximou.

-Srta. Evans, mas que surpresa agradável! O que a traz á sala do nosso ilustre diretor esse horário?

-Eu... –não soube o que responder, mas todos a olhavam, esperando pela resposta. Olhou para Dumbledore, esperando alguma ajuda, mas ele apenas lhe sorriu por baixo dos oclinhos meia-lua- Na verdade, eu... Não sei.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, parecendo afirmar.

_Ele parece saber o que eu quero dizer._

_Impossível Lílian, você não falou nada. _

Respirou fundo e se sentou.

* * *

-Tá, e o que ele falou?

-Ah, as coisas que todo bom diretor falaria.

-O quê?

-Que era para eu manter aquilo em sigilo e blábláblá... –Lílian deu de ombros- Não que eu vá sair contando para todo mundo o que aconteceu, mas você me entendeu.

-Sei... E como você chegou a conclusão de que Lupin é o lobisomem?

-Porque ele era o único que não estava na sala.

Sofia pensou por alguns instantes, ainda sem acreditar.

-Lílian, isso é impossível. Ele podia não estar na sala do Dumbledore, mas isso não prova que ele é o lobisomem! Pense nas dificuldades que Dumbledore e todos os professores teriam para abrigar um lobisomem em Hogwarts? Aonde ele iria se transformar todas as noites de lua-cheia? Sem falar que, mesmo que conseguissem guardar esse segredo por algum tempo, convenhamos, sete anos são MUITOS anos!

-Tudo bem Sofia, é difícil, mas não é impossível. Pense, pense de verdade nessa questão, se você quisesse guardar um segredo como esse, onde mais seria confiável? Qual o lugar que possui mais segredos do que qualquer outro? Hogwarts, Sofia!

-Remo não pode ser um lobisomem, Lílian! Não é possível, ele é tão... -Lílian a olhou, esperando que ela terminasse a frase- Doce.

Lílian deu risada, jogando o travesseiro na amiga.

-Era só o que me faltava, você tem alguma queda pelo Lupin que eu não saiba?

-Lógico que não, eu só estou falando que ele é muito bonzinho para ser um lobisomem! E... –Sofia pareceu lembrar-se de algo- Quando você deixou o Snape na enfermaria, tinha mais alguém lá?

Lílian fez força para lembrar. Havia mais alguém?

_Havia uma cama com as cortinas fechadas. Mas não parecia haver alguém lá. _

-Acho que sim, havia uma cama com as cortinas fechadas, mas...

-Mas?

-Mas estava escuro e não deu para ver direito. Eu também estava tão desesperada com Severo que nem prestei atenção.

Sofia revirou os olhos. Lílian fingiu não perceber.

-Eu encontrei Lupin aquela tarde, ele estava com uma cara péssima! Ele falou que ia para a enfermaria.

Lílian se levantou e começou a caminhar pelo dormitório, pensando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos, tentando juntar as peças.

_Lupin foi para a enfermaria. Eu encontrei Black e Pettingrew no Retrato, o que eles falaram mesmo? Algo sobre... Lua-cheia! Black mencionou algo sobre irem logo, por causa da lua-cheia. Ou seja, ele sabia sobre o lobisomem e ele sabia que Severo ia estar lá, por causa... Do que? Como ele podia ter certeza de que Severo iria estar lá? _

-Lílian?

-Psiu! Só um minuto, estou pensando!

_Então... Eu escorreguei e Potter estava lá, me escondeu debaixo da capa. Então, ele olhou pela janela... E viu a lua-cheia! E quando eu olhei para os jardins, o que eu vi? O que eu vi, de verdade?_

_Um cachorro, Lílian. Um cachorro enorme e preto, indo atrás de Severo, sem que o garoto percebesse. _

_Certo. E foi quando eu desci correndo e tudo aconteceu, mas..._

_Onde estava Remo Lupin, você quer saber?_

_É. Onde estaria Lupin? Na enfermaria? _

_Ou __**dentro**__do Salgueiro. _

-Sofia?

-Hum? –a garota estava deitada, encarando o teto. Parecia levemente entediada.

-Vou passar na enfermaria antes de ir para a aula, que vir junto?

A amiga a encarou, sem emoção.

-Não, obrigada, prefiro tomar chá com a Lula Gigante.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

* * *

Lílian chegou ao começo da terceira aula, Poções.

-Menos cinco pontos, Srta. Evans! –Slughorn falou animadamente- É a primeira vez que a senhorita chega atrasada na minha aula, aconteceu algo?

-Não Professor, me desculpe, eu apenas... –Lílian deu uma olhada pela sala e viu Potter sentado com Pettingrew, logo mais atrás estava Sofia acompanhada de Alice. Lá no fundo, quase sem conseguir enxergar por causa da escuridão das masmorras, viu Sirius Black e o único lugar vazio- Perdi a hora.

Sentiu uma raiva genuína crescer em seu estômago ao ver o rosto de despreocupado do colega. Andou até o fundo da sala, sentindo alguns olhares na sua nuca.

_Esse idiota quase matou Severo!_

_É._

_E está com essa cara de despreocupado, como se não tivesse feito nada!_

_É._

_É só isso o que você vai falar?!_

Sua consciência não respondeu. Lílian se sentou ao lado do garoto e começou a tirar os ingredientes da mochila, sem olhá-lo. Para falar a verdade, eram poucas as coisas que sabia sobre Sirius Black. Em primeiro lugar, era o único Black na Grifinória, isso era o mais surpreendente. Veio de uma família de puro-sangues e preconceituosos em relação a trouxas, o que fazia Lílian desacreditar um pouco na índole do garoto. Apesar de tudo, ele sempre fora educado com ela e nunca a ofendera, o que a fez acreditar que ele talvez fosse diferente do que o resto da família. Apesar de tudo, era um atentado. Por Merlin, nunca dera tantas detenções á uma só pessoa! Toda semana eram várias! Era um dos Marotos, o que já o tornava uma celebridade em Hogwarts e fazia Lílian empinar o nariz. Também era o melhor amigo de Potter, os dois estavam sempre juntos, e Lílian até estranhou o fato de os dois estarem separados aquele dia. Concluiu que a noite passada fizera algum efeito.

-Bom dia –Lílian cumprimentou, seca. O garoto apenas a olhou de lado, sem ao menos tirar o pé da mesa. Lílian o encarou, irritada- Quer fazer o favor de tirar essa lancha daí?

Aquilo pareceu fazer com que ele a percebesse, pois o garoto a fitou surpreso, logo colocando os pés no chão e endireitando a coluna na cadeira.

-Obrigada –Lílian colocou o caldeirão em cima da mesa e começou a pegar os ingredientes que estavam anotados na lousa. Vez ou outra ela pedia para que ele fizesse alguma coisa, mas o garoto apenas revirava os olhos e olhava para o outro lado, fingindo não escutar.

Após uma meia hora naquelas mesmas condições, Lílian se irritou de verdade.

-Black! –Sirius virou o rosto, a olhando- Quer fazer o favor de levantar essa bunda enorme da cadeira e pegar algumas salamandras no armário?

Lílian voltou a picar os ingredientes, sem esperar que ele realmente fizesse o que ela mandara. Após alguns segundos, ela ouviu o arrastar da cadeira e se surpreendeu ao ver Sirius indo até o armário e pegar algumas salamandras, logo as jogando na sua mesa.

-Satisfeita, pimentinha?

Lílian o encarava, com a boca semi-aberta.

_Ele foi buscar o ingrediente ou é impressão minha?_

_Pois é, uma grosseria faz milagres..._

-Obrigada.

Sirius se sentou, agora parecendo interessado no que Lílian fazia.

-O que é isso? –perguntou curioso.

-Poção da felicidade –respondeu a garota, percebendo pela primeira vez que o garoto era ainda mais bonito de perto. Os cabelos negros caiam em seu rosto, charmoso, fazendo com que ele tivesse que jogá-los para trás á cada cinco minutos- quer mexer?

Sirius puxou a varinha do bolso e começou a mexer a poção, enquanto Lílian ia até a mesa de Sofia, ver se ela tinha algumas pedras-lunares para emprestar.

Ao voltar, a poção estava amarelada, exatamente no tom que deveria estar.

-Você sempre foi bom em poções? –perguntou sorrindo. Sentiu até certa simpatia pelo garoto.

-Nunca tive dificuldades –ele respondeu, também sorrindo- Nunca fui tão "excelente aluno quanto a Srta. Evans" –disse, imitando a voz de Slughorn- mas sempre gostei.

Lílian deu risada.

-Você é péssimo imitando o Slughorn –disse.

-É porque você ainda não me viu imitando a McGonagall!

Sirius começou a imitar a professora, hilário. Lílian riu alto, fazendo alguns alunos se virarem para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Realmente Black, você é péssimo em imitações.

-Não se pode ser bom em tudo, afinal –concluiu. Lílian revirou os olhos, achando graça.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, apenas colocando as pedras na poção.

-Evans, sobre ontem... –ele começou, mas Lílian o interrompeu.

-Nem adianta se desculpar.

Sirius a encarou, surpreso. Lílian continuou falando.

-O que você fez foi irresponsável, Black. Eu sei que nenhum de vocês gosta do Snape, mas ele nunca fez nada para vocês o tratarem desse jeito –Lílian baixou o tom de voz- você quase o matou, por Deus, Black!

Sirius ainda a encarava.

-Não sei como um lobisomem apareceu nos terrenos do castelo, também não quero saber –mentiu- mas você quase tirou a vida de uma pessoa, Black, _ninguém_ tem o direito de tirar a vida de alguém.

Lílian voltou a prestar atenção na poção, enquanto Sirius desviava a atenção para o outro lado.

* * *

Lílian se sentiu esmagada quando entrou no Três Vassouras com as amigas, tentando achar alguma mesa para se sentarem. O bar estava apinhado de alunos e podia-se ver Rosmerta, a dona do lugar, se divertindo com alguns alunos que faziam palhaçadas. Entre eles, viu Os Marotos, que com certeza eram os que mais chamavam a atenção das pessoas á sua volta, como sempre. Lílian e as amigas encontraram uma mesa relativamente próxima de onde eles estavam, sendo possível ouvirem as risadas exageradas de Pettingrew.

-Esse garoto qualquer dia vai enfartar rindo desse jeito –comentou Alice, observando os garotos. Lílian se sentara de costas, para evitar olhar Tiago, ou aquelas borboletas no estômago não a deixariam em paz.

-Parece um rato.

As duas olharam para Sofia, que ria maldosamente.

-Ah, vai dizer que não parece? A risada dele é um guincho!

As garotas riram juntas.

-A do Sirius parece a de um cachorro –complementou Sofia- Não é? Ouçam, parece um latido!

As três esperaram alguns segundos. Então, a risada que parecia um latido veio, fazendo com que as três rissem ainda mais alto que os próprios garotos, obrigando-as a tampar a boca.

-Sofia, você não presta... –disse Lílian.

-Sou realista, ué!

-Até demais –Alice procurava alguém pelo bar- Vocês viram o Frank?

Lílian e Sofia se entreolharam, revirando os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

-Apaixonada é fogo, viu! –brincou Lílian- Larga o garoto, mulher! Deixa ele com os amigos!

-Com esse bando de galinhas, loucas por um macho? Eu tenho é que ficar de olho, Lili. Não dá para deixar de bobeira não!

-Por isso é que eu não namoro –falou Sofia, chamando Rosmerta- Dá muito trabalho ficar cuidando.

-Nem me fala –Alice ainda passava os olhos pelo bar- Mas e o John Goodman, da Lufa-Lufa?

-Aquilo lá é passado, me meteu um chifre maior que os galhos do Salgueiro Lutador. Rosmerta, como vai? –Lílian riu ao ver o rosto de assustada de Alice.

-Olá garotas, o que vão querer?

-Três cervejas amanteigadas, por favor –Lílian pediu.

-Três cervejas, certo... Mais alguma coisa? Algo para comer?

-Não, estamos guardando lugar para a Dedosdemel –respondeu Sofia, Alice ainda a encarava desnorteada- O que foi Alice?!

-Ele te chifrou??

-É, ele me chifrou, fala mais alto! –Sofia revirou os olhos- E daí?

-E você está bem?

-Eu vou fazer o quê, Lice? A culpa não é minha, fiz tudo o que podia, se ele não gostou e quis outra...

-Sofia está certa –falou Lílian- Para quê se preocupar tanto? É melhor partir para outra.

-Mas com quem? –os olhos de Alice agora brilhavam- Que babaaaaaaaado, amiga!

As três começaram a rir, chamando a atenção dos garotos que estavam um pouco mais atrás. Sofia viu Sirius cutucar Tiago e apontar para Lílian.

-Lili, acho que o Potter está vindo para cá.

Lílian quase cuspiu a cerveja amanteigada, as amigas riram.

-Uau, não sabia que você ficava tão nervosa perto do "cabeça-de-titica-Potter"! –Alice zombou.

-Não estou nervosa! –as borboletas no estômago quase saíram pela boca.

-Então vê se não faz besteira, ele está quase aqui!

As amigas riam, o que tranqüilizou um pouco Lílian.

_Não comece a gaguejar, pelo amor de Deus._

-Olá garotas! –Sirius sorria de orelha a orelha- Pimentinha! Como vai?

Lílian encarou o garoto e ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Pimentinha? –perguntou.

-Ruiva e esquentada. No ponto!

-Que falta de cavalheirismo, Almofadinhas –Lílian ouviu a voz de Pettingrew falar atrás dela.

-Realmente, Sirius nunca foi muito bom com as palavras –Tiago comentou, se sentando ao lado da garota- Oi Lílian! Posso me sentar?

_Já está sentado, né criatura._

Lílian revirou os olhos, Tiago riu.

-Eu sou melhor na ação, se é que você me entende –Sirius respondeu, fazendo Alice e Sofia rirem.

-Onde está Remo? –Sofia perguntou, tomando mais um gole de cerveja- Faz quase uma semana que ele não aparece!

-Ah, o Remo –Sirius falou, parecendo só perceber agora que o amigo não estava lá- Onde estará Remo, Pedrinho?

-Não faço a mínima –respondeu o garoto, puxando uma cadeira- Pontas?

Lílian notou certo olhar de receio antes de Tiago responder.

-Enfermaria, pegou uma virose.

-Coitado! E ele está lá desde o começo da semana? –Alice disse em um tom preocupado.

-Aham –Sirius abriu um sorriso bonito- Mas vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis! O que três lindas garotas fazem desacompanhadas em um dia como esse?

-Estou esperando o meu namorado.

-Fui chifrada, estou em abstinência de homem.

Os três garotos encararam Sofia, surpresos.

-O que foi? Não posso ser sincera? –falou, tomando outro gole.

Eles deram de ombros, virando-se para Lílian.

-E você Lílian, por que está sozinha?

Quem perguntou dessa vez foi Tiago.

_PORQUE VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA E NÃO ME CHAMA PARA SAIR!_

-Porque eu quero –disse sorrindo.

Todos riram, menos Tiago, que a encarava sem expressão.

-Eu não acredito –disse ajeitando os óculos.

Todos pararam de rir no exato instante. Até Sirius calou a boca para ouvir.

-Pois devia –Lílian falou, ouvindo o soar de alarme na sua consciência- Nem todas precisam de alguém, Tiago.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou na mesa. Alice e Sofia se entreolharam, Pedro olhou para o outro lado e Sirius coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha, imaginando o que ele queria dizer com aquela atitude.

De repente, todos começaram a se levantar, arranjando desculpas para saírem, Alice disse que avistara Longbottom, Sirius e Pedro resolveram ir buscar mais cerveja amanteigada e Sofia decidiu ir à Dedosdemel comprar alguns chocolates.

Tiago sorria, mas era um sorriso sarcástico.

_E agora, José?_

_Cala a boca._

Sem jeito, Lílian desviou o olhar para o bar, que estava um pouco mais vazio, apesar de ainda estar cheio. Avistou Sirius e Pedro no balcão, conversando entre eles.

-Para com isso –ela disse.

-Isso o que?

-De me olhar desse jeito! –ele riu, revirando os olhos. Igualzinho a ela.

-Não posso te olhar, então?

-Pode –Lílian sentiu as faces corarem.

Ela sentiu a mão de Tiago começar a acariciar a sua.

-Que bom, porque você é linda.

Lílian revirou os olhos, sem jeito.

-Não seja idiota –disse.

-Por que toda vez que você fica sem graça com alguma coisa que eu falo, você me xinga? –ele perguntou rindo.

Ela deu de ombros, jogando os cabelos longos e ruivos para trás, mostrando um pedaço do pescoço alvo.

-É o meu jeito, odeio ficar sem graça –respondeu, sem perceber que aquele simples gesto deixara Tiago quase hipnotizado- Por que você gosta de me deixar sem graça?

Tiago ainda acariciava sua mão e aquilo era bom. O toque dele era macio, acolhedor. Sentiu o rosto corar ao tentar imaginar como seria o toque dele em seu rosto.

-Porque... –ele não terminou. Aproximou o rosto, e Lílian conseguiu ver a íris esverdeada atrás dos óculos. Riu ao perceber aquilo- O que foi?

-Seus olhos –respondeu- Não são totalmente castanhos, sabia disso?

-É? –perguntou.

-Você possui a íris esverdeada. Aposto que seu olho na água fica de um tom verde escuro, não é?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Começou a fazer carinho na palma de sua mão, Lílian sorriu, sem graça.

-Você sabe das coisas, afinal de contas –zombou.

Ela deu de ombros.

-De tudo um pouco –respondeu, agora retribuindo o carinho.

Ficaram ali, Lílian não saberia dizer se foram horas, minutos ou segundos, apenas que foi bom. Olhavam-se e desviavam o olhar, envergonhados, rindo.

-Acho que é melhor eu ir –disse- Preciso encontrar Sofia e ver se ela já não se entupiu de chocolates.

Tiago deu risada.

-É sincera, essa Sofia... Dizer que foi chifrada em voz alta é coragem para poucos.

-Ou tolice.

-É, talvez –ele disse.

-Ela é maluca, mas depois de um tempo você se acostuma.

Tiago dessa vez não disse nada, apenas se aproximou um pouco mais. Lílian sentiu sua mão descendo até sua cintura.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa?

Lílian sorriu, sentindo as borboletas em seu estômago. O calor em suas bochechas aumentava e ela tinha certeza de que ele podia notar suas bochechas corando.

-Depende –ela respondeu.

-Do quê?

-Do que você quer de mim.

Dessa vez ele não riu, a olhou sério.

-Eu quero você, Lílian Evans.

Lílian fechou os olhos e sentiu o primeiro contato dos lábios de Tiago antes mesmo que pudesse perceber que ele a puxava para mais perto.

* * *

_**N/a.:** Noooossa, fiquei felicíssima com os comentários! Até escrevi um cap. um pouquinho maior, gostaram? :D_

_Para quem achava que a Lílian já sabia que o Lupin era um lobisomem, nããããão, ela não sabia. Mas aos poucos a gente vê o que acontece, não é mesmo? Hahaha..._

_Continuem comentando, pessooooooas especiais. :D_

_Beijos!_

**Maria Lua: **_"um quê de diferente"? Mulé, me senti hiper feliz! Espero que tenha sido no bom sentido! Hahahaha. Beijos linda!_

**Biele BlackMoon:** _Olha, para a Lílian parar de falar com o Snape vai demorar um pooouco, saca? É, eu sou estranha: AMO o Snape de paixão. HAHAHAHAHA. : ) Apesar de tudo, era um homem apaixonado, coitado. Nos próximos caps. ele irá aparecer mais, vcs vão querer me matar! Hahaha, beeeeeijos, continue comentando!_

**Mari Maga Black:**_Aqui está o cap. linda! E um poquinho maior ;D_

**Mel.Bel.louca:** _Obrigada pelos elogios ;D Espero que goste desse cap.! :D_

**Ana Clara:** _Que bom que vc está gostando, fico hiiiper feliz! Faz tanto tempo que eu não escrevo uma fic, fico até impressionada que as pessoas não estejam achando uma porcaria. Falta de prática dá um meeeeedo. Hahahaha, beeeeijos. ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

**06/07/2008**

**_Bella Lili – Cap.4_**

Lílian encontrou Snape nos jardins como de costume, ele estava sentado debaixo de uma das árvores que rodeavam o castelo. Sorriu ao vê-lo, recebendo um leve aceno de cabeça como resposta.

-Tudo bom? –perguntou simpática- Não te vi hoje pela escola!

-Eu andei ocupado –Snape segurava um galho e brincava de escrever feitiços na grama. Os cabelos sebosos caíam sobre o rosto e o nariz lhe sobressaía. Os olhos negros encaravam firmemente a grama, conforme escrevia.

-Ocupado com que? –Lílian se estirou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Snape não respondeu rápido. Após alguns instantes, suspirou cansado.

-Com algumas coisas. E você, o que tem feito?

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha, estranhando a atitude do amigo, mas não se aprofundou no assunto.

_Talvez seja apenas cansaço._

_Ou algo mais._

_Por que você sempre desconfia de tudo?_

_Eu não passo da sua consciência._

_O que isso significa, afinal?_

_Que se eu desconfio de alguma coisa, você também desconfia. _

-Devolvi alguns relatórios da Monitoria. Achei que McGonagall fosse me beijar de tanta felicidade.

Snape riu, olhando-a pela primeira vez aquele dia.

-Um beijo da McGonagall deve ser algo assustador –ele disse.

Lílian gargalhou e sentou-se, ficando no mesmo nível. Os olhos negros de Snape a observavam, sentia cada detalhe seu ser fotografado pela mente do amigo. Lílian olhou para o Lago, abraçou os joelhos. A brisa fria da noite começara a lhe causar arrepios. Snape passou os braços sobre os seus ombros, tentando lhe aquecer e aquilo a confortou. Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro:

-O que vai fazer quando sair daqui?

-De Hogwarts?

-É.

-Estou estudando para ser uma Auror. E é isso o que eu vou ser –respondeu firme- E você?

Antes que Snape pudesse responder, viram Os Marotos passarem por eles á poucos metros. Tiago a encarou e, por um segundo, Lílian imaginara que ele ficaria enciumado. Mas o garoto nada disse, apenas seguiu o caminho para a Entrada com os amigos.

_Você bem que queria Tiago dando um "showzinho" de ciúme._

Lílian sorriu, relembrando do beijo da semana anterior. Desde então, nada mais acontecera, apenas começaram a andar mais juntos e, de vez em quando, se sentarem juntos nas aulas que possuíam em comum. Nesse meio tempo, conversaram sobre inúmeras coisas que Lílian jamais imaginara que Tiago tivesse um pingo de responsabilidade para querer ou para pensar. Aquilo a surpreendera, da mesma forma que sabia que o surpreendera ao mostrar que podia ser uma pessoa doce e nem tanto temperamental.

Sentiu Snape se remexer inquieto e se afastou.

-O que foi?

-Nada –respondeu seco, se levantando.

-Severo –segurou o braço do amigo, impedindo-o de sair andando- O que aconteceu? Eu fiz alguma coisa?

-Você não fez nada Lili. Você nunca seria capaz de fazer algo de ruim.

Lílian o soltou, sem saber o que aquilo significava. Snape saiu, a capa preta e de segunda mão esvoaçando. Lílian o seguiu com os olhos até que o garoto entrasse no castelo, solitário.

* * *

-Por favor? –suplicou- Ninguém está vendo, ninguém vai saber!

_-Não._

-Eu só preciso pegar o pergaminho que esqueci em cima da mesa! Eu não vou demorar, são dois segundos!

_-Aconselho a senhorita a treinar um pouco mais a sua memória._

-Eu não preciso dos seus conselhos, eu preciso é da porcaria do meu pergaminho!

_-Sinto muito, mas não posso deixá-la passar. E não ouse começar a cantar de novo ou eu irei chamar Dumbledore!_

Sofia revirou os olhos, irritada. É tão difícil deixá-la passar e voltar em menos de um minuto?

_Maldita memória._

Não conseguia decorar as senhas. Isso era um fato muito problemático em sua vida, desde que ingressara em Hogwarts. Desistindo, deu meia-volta e andou em direção as escadas. Desceu até chegar ao Hall de Entrada, logo virando a direita para o Salão Principal. Entrou pelas grandes portas de madeira escura e observou as quatro longas mesas, cada uma com o seu emblema. Viu Bellatrix e Narcisa Black cochichando, Alice e Frank levando uma bronca do Professor Slughorn por estarem de namorico na mesa onde as pessoas almoçavam, Os Marotos na sua habitual algazarra.

_Tudo na mais perfeita ordem._

Procurou Lílian, mas não a encontrando, andou em direção há onde um grupinho de alunos estava rindo descontroladamente. Passou por Sirius e Pedro, que contavam piadas, Tiago lhe cumprimentou e, finalmente encontrou Remo.

-Oi –cumprimentou tímida- Posso me sentar?

O garoto a olhou surpreso.

-Claro –ele sorriu.

-Obrigada. Já almoçou?

* * *

Lílian encarava a pilha de livros a sua frente entediada.

_Não sei nem por onde começar, parabéns Lílian Evans, você é uma jumenta. _

_Comece pelo de capa preta, o título é sugestivo._

Pegou o livro e leu o título, considerando a dica da consciência. Abriu e observou as páginas amareladas. Podia notar ranhuras e notas de rodapé, provavelmente feitas por algum aluno sem a mínima noção de "cuidado".

Procurou no índice a palavra "Lobisomem". Encontrando, se concentrou e começou a ler, esquecendo as vozes vindas de toda a Biblioteca.

"_Um Lobisomem é um ser humano capaz de se transformar em um lobo extraordinariamente feroz. Ativo somente à noite e em época de lua-cheia. Um homem que se torna lobisomem é uma vítima involuntária de genes ruins, de uma maldição ou da mordida de outro lobisomem. _

_O Lobisomem se alimenta de carne, seja humana ou animal. Por mais que abomine o mal que causa, ele é incapaz de controlar suas ações._

_No século XVI, os lobisomens já eram vistos como uma verdadeira ameaça; à medida que a caça às bruxas ganhavam ímpeto em toda a Europa, dezenas de pessoas na França, Alemanha, Suíça e Itália foram presas, julgadas e executadas por serem lobisomens. _

_A transformação em lobisomem é algo extremamente doloroso, sendo os poucos que sobrevivem á tamanha dor"._

Lílian acabava de terminar a leitura quando sentiu algo se movendo atrás de si. Olhou rápido para trás e se assustou ao ver Remo Lupin a encarando.

-Oi Lílian –ele não a deixou responder- Podemos conversar?

Remo se sentou ao seu lado, olhando ao redor, como se quisesse ter certeza que não havia ninguém tentando escutar a conversa.

Lílian o observou: as olheiras, o rosto cansado, os cabelos ralos e claros, ela pode perceber um ou dois fios brancos precoces perdidos ali. Remo era magro, não tão alto quanto Tiago ou Sirius, mas mesmo assim possuía um andar esguio. Ele a olhava apreensivo e ela já sabia qual era o assunto antes mesmo que ele começasse a falar.

-Sofia conversou comigo hoje –o garoto começou a falar com a voz calma e doce- Ela...

Lílian esperou que ele encontrasse as palavras certas. Finalmente, ele se ajeitou melhor no assento e aproximou um pouco mais o rosto, abaixando o tom de voz.

-Ela me contou sobre as suas suspeitas.

Lílian nada falou, podia sentir o medo e a tensão que exalavam do garoto. Observou seu rosto, notou alguns arranhões no fino nariz que ele possuía.

Ele também a olhava, mas de um modo certamente diferente: estava com puro medo estampado no rosto. De repente, Lílian percebeu a gravidade da situação: e se Remo realmente fosse um Lobisomem? Isso era maior do que ela podia imaginar. Um segredo tão bem guardado que ela nunca percebera em sete anos de convivência diária. Lembrou-se das freqüentes mortes na família do garoto, ele estava sempre doente, parecia que todo mês tinha algum problema a resolver e se ausentava...

_Sempre na semana de lua-cheia, provavelmente._

Descobrira um segredo de proporções enormes e agora não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer com aquela bomba. Olhou para o garoto e pareceu sentir certa ligação com ele, algo em comum... Afinal, ela também era diferente, também sofrera preconceitos. E mesmo assim, sentiu pena dele.

_Sou uma pessoa horrível._

_Você não é má, Lílian. Você nem ouviu o que ele ainda tem a dizer._

-Sofia devia aprender a manter a boca fechada –disse.

Remo nada disse. Lílian se levantou, colocando os livros debaixo do braço.

-Remo, me desculpe, eu não tinha o direito de... –ela não soube o que dizer- Me desculpe.

Saiu, sem esperar que o garoto falasse.

Estava no meio do corredor quando o ouviu gritar seu nome. Virou-se e esperou que ele chegasse ao seu encalço.

-Lílian, você não vai...

-Contar para alguém?

-É –respondeu sem jeito.

-Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas, Remo.

Ele a encarou surpreso. Um brilho surgiu em seus olhos e ele sorriu, agradecido.

-Obrigada Lili.

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. E, se precisar de alguma coisa em relação á isso...

Ela não terminou. O se sorriso já falara por si mesma e Remo entendera.

* * *

Entrou no Dormitório e encontrou Sofia lendo uma revista bruxa, deitada. Parecia realmente entretida, pois cantava conforme ia virando as páginas.

-Por que você contou ao Remo que eu sabia que ele era um Lobisomem?

-Porque ele não é um Lobisomem –a garota não desviou os olhos da revista ao responder- não é?

-Não, não é.

-Viu? Era só para tirar essa idéia maluca da sua cabeça. Foi por uma boa causa.

Lílian sentiu vontade de pular no pescoço de Sofia, mas nada fez. Pegou a varinha que havia esquecido em cima da cama e saiu, batendo a porta.

As pessoas na Sala Comunal a encararam, assustadas.

-O que foi?! –perguntou irritada.

Desceu as escadas batendo o pé com força.

_E se ela contou as "minhas suspeitas" para mais alguém? _

Sofia possuía um problema sério: não conseguia manter a boca fechada.

Lílian encontrou Alice e Frank sentados nas poltronas em frente á lareira, tentando se aquecerem do frio que estava lá fora. Discutiam animadamente. Ao notarem a presença da amiga, sorriram e pareceram esquecer-se que brigavam segundos antes.

-Lili, querida! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Suas bochechas estão...

-Da cor do seu cabelo –completou Frank.

-Sofia, aquela jumenta. Nada demais. O que vocês estão fazendo?

Os dois a convidaram a se sentar e mostraram o Profeta Diário daquela manhã. Estava relatando o total de mortes desde o começo dos ataques contra trouxas e nascido-trouxas.

Lílian sentiu um arrepio frio e ruim lhe percorrer a espinha ao ver a quantidade de rostos das pessoas mortas. Elas sorriam, como em fotografias antigas.

-Tudo isso? –perguntou.

-Que eles saibam –continuou Frank- Mas com certeza há mais.

-Que horror –lamentou Alice- Como alguém é capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?

-Não é apenas uma pessoa, Lice. São várias, vejam –Frank virou a página e mostrou a reportagem que se intitulava _Comensais da Morte_. Alice e Lílian se aproximaram.

Após ler, Alice se encolheu no colo do namorado.

-E por que isso tudo começou, afinal? –perguntou Lílian- Preconceito?

Frank e Alice se entreolharam, sem saberem o que responder.

-Não é só por isso –uma voz diferente falou, sentado-se ao seu lado- Existem outras coisas envolvidas.

Tiago olhava os amigos, sério.

-Como o que? –Lílian perguntou curiosa.

-Poder. Acredito que tanto poder acaba te cegando, fazendo você esquecer o que afinal é correto e o que é errado.

Ele se ajeitou melhor e sorriu para Lílian, que retribuiu o sorriso.

-No entanto –continuou- Não há como saber de verdade o porquê. Podemos apenas imaginar.

-O que eles têm contra os trouxas, afinal? –Alice agora possuía um olhar firme e os cabelos loiros caíam soltos, dando-lhe um ar angelical.

Frank deu de ombros, juntamente com Tiago. Quem respondeu foi Lílian:

-Eles acham que somos um erro de percurso.

Os três a olharam surpresos. Pareceram só agora perceberem que Lílian vinha de uma família trouxa.

-Não é isso, Lili –Tiago tentou amenizar.

-Não diga que não é, todos nós sabemos o tamanho do preconceito contra trouxas e nascidos-trouxas. O que essas pessoas, seja lá quem forem, e esse tal de Voldemort não percebem é que existem pouquíssimas famílias sangues-puros hoje em dia. Se eles erradicarem todos os trouxas, como é que faz?

-Eles irão extinguir todo mundo, inclusive a comunidade bruxa, sem perceberem –concluiu Frank devagar- Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado.

-Esse é o poder sobre o qual Tiago falava: ele cega –Lílian encostou a cabeça no ombro do garoto, que passou os braços ao redor de seus ombros, acariciando seus cabelos- Mas devem estar fazendo algo quanto á isso, o Ministério não pode fingir que isso não está acontecendo.

-Com certeza –falou Tiago.

Os quatro não falaram nada por alguns minutos, apenas olhavam os sorrisos alegres das fotos na capa do Profeta Diário. Haviam crianças, algumas ainda bebês. Lílian imaginou que algumas delas nem chegaram a saber que eram bruxas, de fato. Morreram sem saber o porquê. Uma sensação de impotência se alojou sobre o estômago de Lílian, fazendo-a se encolher um pouco. Sentia que os outros também estavam assim.

-Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa –Alice sussurrou.

Os outros apenas assentiram.

* * *

**N/a.:** _Olááááá! Eu não ia postar hoje, mas acabou batendo uma inspiração eeee... Aqui estou! Hahaha... Bom, o capítulo ficou pequeno, eu sei. Mas eu não consigo escrever capítulo grandes, sorry :S. Hãããn... Vamos ver... Ah sim, o Snape apareceu, finalmente! Ele rouba a cena, admitam! :D Não tenho certeza se ele aparecerá mais vezes. Para falar a verdade, eu não sei nada sobre o futuro dessa fic, porque eu escrevo o capítulo no mesmo dia em que eu posto, então é meio que inspiração mesmo, não tenho nada pronto e talz. : )_

_Então, o que estão achando? Gostando? Odiando? Lendo só por causa do tédio? Escrevam e me contem, vou ficar hiper feliz em saber! ;D_

_Deixa eu veeeer... Ah, vocês devem estar se perguntando: 'isso é uma fic L/T ou NÃO?', porque eu ainda não escrevi um capítulo de verdade com os dois, não é mesmo? Eu andei pensando nisso e percebi que, antes de mostrar o que TODO MUNDO já sabe (que eles vão ficar juntos e blábláblá) eu gostaria de escrever sobre as relações, as amizades, os problemas, as brincadeiras, etc, entre eles. Isso não significa que eu não vá escrever, que fique bem claro. : ) Mas prometo que no próximo capítulo teremos mais L/T ;D_

_Boooom, se vcs tiverem perguntas ou, até mesmo sugestões, estou a disposição para ler! Eu já falei que escrevo os capítulos no dia em que eu posto, então eu tenho como ler as críticas, sejam boas ou ruins, e tentar fazer uma fic legal, que vocês curtam e, quem sabe, se identifiquem! _

_Té mais, pessoas especiais!_

_Beijos_

**Ana Clara:** _Sabe, Ana, eu comecei a escrever fics com uns 13 anos. Passei a publicá-las com uns 14 e, até hoje, tenho fics antiiigas aqui no meu PC, que foram sendo aprimoradas com o passar do tempo. No meu profile aqui no Fanfiction tenho fics e songs que, hoje em dia, acho horríveis. Mas deixo lá, para lembrar que já tive coragem de publicá-las! Escrever é muito bom e acredito que lendo e escrevendo vc consiga melhorar cada vez mais. Tente escrever, vc vai gostar. É uma forma de se esquecer das coisas, tirar o estresse ;D Beijos linda!_

_Muito obrigada pelas outras garotas que comentaram, por favor, não deixem de darem as suas opiniões!_


	5. Chapter 5

**10/07/2008**

**_Bella Lili – Cap.5_**

-Então você se transforma dentro da Casa dos Gritos?

-Tecnicamente a Casa dos Gritos só possui esse nome por causa do Aluado.

Lílian meneou a cabeça lentamente. Observou os quatro pares de olhos que a encaravam, esperando que ela demonstrasse alguma reação.

Remo estava preocupado.

Sirius a encarava impassível.

Tiago estava com um olhar calmo.

Pedro não sabia o que sentir então seu rosto estava um pouco contorcido, indefinido.

Sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir, mas se segurou. Rir agora só iria piorar as coisas, que já não estavam fáceis para o amigo que a olhava preocupado.

-Certo. E imagino que você deve chegar à Casa dos Gritos pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Correto?

-Certo –Pedro respondeu.

Lílian sorriu. Aquilo pareceu acalmá-los, Sirius deitou de barriga para cima, perto da lareira.

Os cinco estavam reunidos na Sala Comunal, tentando escaparem do frio que assolavam os alunos nos jardins. O inverno chegara.

Lílian e Tiago estavam um ao lado do outro no sofá, Remo e Pedro estavam sentados no tapete, um pouco mais perto do fogo Sirius podia ser avistado de barriga para cima encarando o teto, entediado.

Lílian se aproximara mais dos Marotos, agora que começara a sair com Tiago. Todos eles pareceram aceitá-la de prontidão, apenas Sirius ainda continuava um pouco afastado. Lílian não se importara muito no começo, o fato dele quase ter matado Snape a fizera também não simpatizar muito com o garoto. Mas apesar de seus gênios incompatíveis, ela sabia que se quisesse continuar com Tiago teria que ter uma singela amizade com Sirius, afinal ele é o melhor amigo do seu...

_Namorado? _

_Sei lá._

_Não é você que sempre sabe de tudo?_

_Sobre você eu sei tudo, quanto á ele..._

Suspirou confusa. Aquilo não era o maior dos seus problemas no momento, então ela realmente não queria pensar naquilo. Por enquanto.

Tinha era que pensar em um modo de não ser fuzilada pelo olhar de Sirius, afinal, morta ela não poderia ser muita coisa de ninguém.

-Mas afinal, como você foi virar um... –pensou no melhor jeito de dizer- Lobo?

Tiago e Pedro riram, Remo a olhou com um singelo sorriso e Sirius parecia não estar prestando atenção.

-Bom –começou ele- Quando eu era pequeno, havia um bosque onde eu morava. Eu e meu irmão brincávamos todos os dias naquele jardim e, uma noite, eu não quis jantar. Fiquei lá fora, esperando que meu irmão voltasse para continuarmos a brincadeira, então...

Ele não continuou. Lílian meneou a cabeça.

-Você sabe quem foi? –perguntou- Não existem muitos lobisomens, afinal.

-Não, não sei quem é. Mas pretendo descobrir –esticou as pernas, batendo em Sirius- Você não tinha um encontro?

Sirius o olhou de lado.

-Tenho, mas ela pode esperar.

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha, os outros garotos riram.

-Qual o nome dela?

-Anne Hing, da Corvinal –Sirius se levantou- Vou tomar um banho. Vejo vocês amanhã.

-Boa sorte! –Pedro gritou.

-Almofadinhas não toma jeito –disse Tiago, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Lílian.

-Não é do feitio dele, duvido que tome algum dia –Pedro se espreguiçou e se acomodou melhor no tapete.

-Como assim? –Lílian encarou Pedro.

-Bem –o garoto coçou a cabeça- Sirius não é de seguir regras, você sabe. Ele não consegue se prender a nada, é meio...

-Rebelde –concluiu Tiago- Tanto é que fugiu de casa no verão retrasado e veio morar comigo. Mas disso eu não o culpo, a família dele é um terror.

-Quem sabe um dia –suspirou Remo- O que eu duvido, mas nunca se sabe.

-Eu não consigo imaginar Almofadinhas de capa preta, procurando pelas alianças no bolso e desesperado porque está atrasado para o jantar com os sogros –riu Pedro- É totalmente surreal!

* * *

Lílian encontrou Tiago nas escadas. Ele a esperava, de roupas comuns, trouxas; aquilo lhe deu certo charme, realçava ainda mais o quanto era bonito.

-Bom dia –disse animada- O que vamos fazer hoje?

-Ainda não sei! –segurou em sua mão e a levou para fora. Lílian agradeceu por ter vestido um agasalho quente, pois o frio do inverno estava cortando a pele. Olhou para Tiago, divertida.

-Como assim você não sabe? Você vai me levar para esse frio sem saber o que fazer?

-Deixa de ser tão chata, Evans! Apenas –ele lhe deu um selinho- Aproveite o passeio!

A garota revirou os olhos.

-Ok, ok...

Tiago a encarou sarcástico enquanto atravessavam a ponte. De vez em quando cumprimentavam alguns conhecidos que passavam, e a maioria os olhava assustados, talvez se perguntando por que raios eles estavam indo em direção ao jardim com um frio daqueles.

-Lílian Evans aceitando um conselho meu? Acho que Dumbledore deveria decretar feriado!

-Não se acostume –respondeu rápida- Não é sempre que eu faço o que os outros mandam.

-Eu é que sei...

-Disse alguma coisa? –olhou superior.

Tiago apenas riu e a beijou. Lílian retribuiu, sentindo os lábios quentes do garoto a confortarem.

_Um frio do caramba e essa mula consegue ter o melhor beijo do mundo... _

Após um tempo, se soltaram. Lílian estava com as faces vermelhas e os óculos de Tiago estavam embaçados.

-Não consigo ver nada! –ele tirou os óculos para limpá-lo. Lílian levantou seu rosto, fazendo-o encarar- O que foi?

-Você fica muito diferente sem os óculos!

-Ah –ele pareceu envergonhado- É, todo mundo diz isso...

-Já pensou em corrigir o seu problema com magia? –puxou a varinha, sorrindo diabolicamente- É rapidinho...

-Rapidinho é você me deixando cego! -ele disse, recolocando os óculos e colocando as mãos em sua cintura- E os óculos me dão certo char...

Lílian sorriu e o beijou de surpresa.

-Não vou te deixar cego, prometo –disse, após se separarem.

-Eu sei que não. Você nunca seria capaz de fazer algo de ruim Lili. Sabe por quê?

-Por quê?

Ele abriu um sorriso sincero e Lílian sentiu uma felicidade a invadir, ele a olhava... Diferente? Seria essa a palavra? Algo parecia estar mudando ali, um sentimento tão bom quase a fez flutuar com aquele olhar. Tiago aproximou o rosto em seu ouvido, causando-lhe arrepios.

-Porque você é perfeita –sussurrou.

* * *

_Muito bem Lílian, lá está ele, corra!_

_Eu não vou correr, ele vai me achar uma maluca._

_É, talvez. Aproxime-se e lhe dê um susto, então! Não era isso o que vocês faziam quando eram menores?_

_Eu tenho 16 anos, por favor. Como é que eu vou contar para ele?_

_Você vai saber na hora._

Lílian confiou na sua consciência e seguiu em frente. Snape estava concentrado, anotando algumas coisas no próprio livro. Ele sempre fazia aquilo, passava horas fazendo anotações que nunca a deixara ver.

-Oi –disse tímida. Talvez se começasse com mais calma, ele não ficasse muito magoado.

-Oi –ele a encarou e, de repente ficou sério- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, por quê?

-Você está com uma cara de quem vai passar mal –disse preocupado- Está tudo bem?

Lílian engoliu em seco.

_Maldita transparência... _

_É o que se paga por ser tão sincera, minha querida. _

Sentou-se e segurou as mãos do garoto, que a encarava surpreso. Sua pele pálida ficou levemente avermelhada, mas Lílian não percebera.

-Preciso te contar uma coisa –ela disse- E eu não quero que você me mate ou me julgue antes de eu te contar a história toda.

-Merlin Lílian, o que aconteceu? –Snape fechara a o livro, prestando total atenção na amiga.

_Vamos lá, conte. 1,2,3..._

-Estou saindo com o Potter.

Fechou os olhos para não ver a reação de Severo. Ficou assim por alguns minutos e só conseguia ter certeza que o amigo continuava ali, pois segurava as duas mãos dele para que não fugisse.

Abriu os olhos devagarzinho: Snape a encarava extremamente impassível. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos antes de Lílian voltar a falar.

-Ele mudou! Juro, ele não é mais aquele idiota que...

Severo se soltou, levantando-se.

-Severo! –ela o encarava estupefata- Eu...

O garoto apenas recolheu os livros e pergaminhos.

-Ele mudou? As pessoas não mudam Lílian! Elas nascem de um jeito e morrem do mesmo jeito! –ele se aproximou- E Tiago Potter não é diferente, ele nasceu um idiota egocêntrico e vai morrer sendo um!

Ele se virou e começou a seguir pelo corredor. Lílian foi atrás, virando-o e fazendo-o a encarar:

-Não, você está mentindo. As pessoas mudam Severo.

Snape a olhava magoado. Abriu a boca para falar, mas outra pessoa foi mais rápida:

-O que faz com gente dessa laia, Severo? –Bellatriz Black os olhava do final do corredor, sorrindo maldosamente- Achei que já tivesse superado a sua paixão por sangue-ruins.

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha, sentido a ofensa pesar em seu peito. Olhou para Snape, que encarava o chão.

_Ele nem vai tentar me defender?_

_Você nunca precisou que alguém a defendesse._

_Eu sei, mas..._

_Mas nada, vai lá e acaba com a raça dessa filha da..._

Lílian se voltou para Bellatriz. Os cabelos negros e ondulados caíam até o meio das costas, a pele branca parecia porcelana, as feições finas e belas... E os olhos negros.

_Merlin, ela é a cara do Sirius... _

-Não vou fazer nem questão de te responder, Black –Lílian disse- Não tenho que perder meu tempo com você.

Bellatriz começou a rir, aquela risada lembrou Lílian das histórias de bruxas que sua mãe costumava lhe contar quando era criança; bruxas más.

Lílian recomeçou a andar, sem olhar para Snape. Passou por Bellatriz e a garota apenas lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo, o qual foi retribuído na mesma moeda.

-Não vá se acostumando –a garota segurou em seu braço e sussurrou- Um dia você a toda a sua raça de escórias irão acabar.

Lílian deu um puxão, soltando-se de Bellatriz.

-É o que vamos ver –disse firme. Bellatriz ergueu a sobrancelha, levemente intimidada.

Seguiu em direção ás escadas.

* * *

-Está tudo bem? –Sofia perguntou preocupada- Você está com uma cara péssima.

Já era a terceira vez que ouvia aquela pergunta aquele dia e, não, não estava nada bem.

-Acho que peguei um resfriado –respondeu- Nada demais.

Sofia colocou a mão na testa da amiga.

-Está um pouco quente. Melhor descansar e deixar esse trabalho da Monitoria para o Tiago.

-Ele tem treino hoje. Álias, você também!

-Eu sei mamãe, só estava terminando a lição de Feitiços –ironizou, se levantando- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

-Vou sobreviver –respondeu, espirrando- Eu acho.

-Não morra, quero muitos "potterzinhos" para mimar –Sofia recebeu uma almofadada como resposta- Ai, ai! Já estou indo!

Tão logo Sofia saiu pelo retrato, Lílian voltou sua atenção para o objeto em suas mãos: o espelho que aparecera no meio das suas vestes, um dia após toda a confusão entre Severo e Os Marotos nos jardins. Desde aquele dia que o mostrara para Sofia, não tivera mais tempo de examiná-lo. Hoje, como não podia fazer muitas coisas por causa do resfriado, resolveu voltar toda a sua atenção para ele. Tinha certeza absoluta que havia alguma magia no objeto, podia sentir. Sem contar que no dia em que o descobrira, vira os olhos de Tiago passando de relance no reflexo.

_Ou pode ter sido só uma miragem sua, Lílian. _

_Posso gostar de Tiago, mas não tenho alucinações com ele._

_Por enquanto, você quer dizer._

_Ah, não enche o saco._

Observou o próprio reflexo no pequeno objeto e ergueu a sobrancelha, intrigada. Como aquilo foi parar nas suas coisas?

Percebendo que ficar olhando para o espelho não lhe traria as respostas, Lílian o guardou no bolso das vestes. Se o tivesse guardado dois segundos mais tarde, Sirius que descia as escadas naquele momento, o teria visto.

-Evans?

-Ah, olá Sirius.

Os dois se encararam, constrangidos.

-Tiago está no treino?

-Aham.

-Ah... –ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ficaram em silêncio até que o Retrato se abrisse e entrassem algumas alunas do terceiro ano, carregadas de pergaminhos. Aquilo pareceu acordá-los.

-Bom, eu vou...

-Em um encontro?

-Como você sabe?

Lílian o encarou sorrindo.

-Elementar, meu caro Sirius.

O garoto deu risada e se despediu, saindo pelo retrato.

* * *

**N/a.:** _Eu seeeeeeei que eu tinha prometido mais L/T. E eu não tenho nada como desculpa, apenas o fato de que eu ainda não escrevi. Perdoem essa pobre autora que apenas escreve para que vcs sejam um pouquinho mais felizes - (snif, snif). _

_Ok, vou admitir: Eu quis escrever muitas coisas, mas acabou me confudindo e fiz um capítulo pequeno! Haha, MALUUUCA né? :P Ás vezes acontece isso, dá um pane no sistema dessa pobre autora e acabo escrevendo um capítulo menor, mas com questões essenciais! Alguém já tinha esquecido do espelho? Ham, ham? Pois é, o espelho é uma parte importante. Agora vcs me perguntam: "Parte importande do QUÊ?", e eu respondo: "Não sei, mas ele é uma parte importante". :D_

_ A Bellatriz apareceu e ela aparecerá mais, já aviso. Puuuutzgriillaaaaaaaa, ela é foda. :D Hahahahaha... Quanto ao Snape... Não sei, eu posso sumir com ele agora e só aparecer com ele lá no final da fic. OU... Vocês vão ter que ler para saber (6)._

_Quanto ao próximo capítulo, não tenho a mínima idéia de quando ele virá. Vou ficar uma semana viajando e não sei se vou levar o meu computador, entããão... Não sei. :B_

_Quanto aos comentários... Meldels, quase enfartei de felicidade. Poucos, mas grandes! Hahahaha... Amei, amei. Espero que vcs continuem comentando assim viu, porque dá uma inspiração danada! :D_

_Beijos pessoas especiais, até o próximo capítulo!_

**Thaty: **_A Sofia é uma cobra, quando ela quer ser. Hahahaha... Beijos!_

**Bi Radcliffe**: _COMO ASSIM, VOCÊ DEMOROU 4 CAPÍTULOS PARA COMENTAR? ¬¬ Hahahaha, brincadeira, eu adorei a sa review - Também tenho que me desculpar, afinal, prometi mais L/T e não cumpri a promessa ( pimente se jogando de uma ribanceira). :P Bom, o título veio... Não sei! Hahaha, juro que não tenho a mínima idéia. A Lílian sempre foi uma garota linda na minha imaginação, tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade e atitudes. Então, achei nada mais justo do que colocar esse título! Você esperava mais, não é? Sorry, não consigo ser tão poética nos títulos das minhas fics. :P Hahahaha... E aguarde, o capítulo sobre L/T irá chegar ;D Continue comentando, linda! Beeeeijos._

**Nana Evans Potter:** _Outra que não deixava reviews. Fico feliz só em saber que você, pelo menos, estava lendo e gostando da Fic! Hahahaha... Sabe, Nana, eu também me pergunto onde andarás o Tiago Potter da minha vida, mas enquanto eu não descubro, vou inventando moda nas minhas histórias né. Hahahaha... O Remo é um PÃO -, adorooo ele. :P Faço ele fofinho, lindinho, bonitinho só de babação de ovo mesmo, hahahaha. Boooooooom, peço desculpas pela falta de L/T nesse capítulo. Eu sei que vcs devem estar querendo me matar, mas não consegui escrever! Hahaha, eu tinha que mostrar outras situações antes de colocar os dois mais a vontade, saca? ;D Espero que entenda o meu lado! Se não entender, tudo bem, é só deixar uma review contando a sua insatisfação (ahahahaha). _

_Obrigada ás outras garotas que comentaram, por favor, não deixem de me contarem a opinião de vcs sobre como a fic está! Sugestões, críticas, xingamentos, bombas, aceito tuuuuuuuuudo ;D_

_:_


	6. Chapter 6

**24/07/2008**

**_Bella Lili – Cap.6_**

-Tiago, a salamandra deveria estar cortada ao meio e não esmigalhada! Isso parece carne moída!

-É.

Os dois encararam a "carne moída" ao lado do caldeirão e começaram a rir. Lílian levantou-se, um pouco atrapalhada por causa da mochila jogada aos seus pés, e foi em busca de uma nova salamandra nos armários do Professor Slughorn, o qual estava extremamente desorganizado. Procurou por alguns minutos, sem sucesso. Outros alunos vinham pegar ingredientes á cada minuto e apenas ela continuava ali.

_Custa muito usar um feitiço de organização? Um simples toque da varinha e pronto! Queria ver se tivesse que arrumar aquele armário de Petúnia a vida inteira, sem um pingo de magia. Aposto que nunca mais ia deixar algo desorganizado. _

_Você reclama demais, Lílian._

Avistou um pedaço de escama vermelha no fundo do armário, esticando o braço conseguiu sentir o leve roçar escamoso na ponta de seus dedos. Tentou mais uma vez, se esticando ao máximo, mas estava muito no fundo e seus braços não eram tão longos assim.

_Afinal, graças a Deus não nasci um orangotango igual á Petúnia..._

-Lílian, vai continuar batendo um papo com a salamandra ou vai trazê-la? –escutou a voz de Tiago ao fundo. Não ligou a mínima, ainda pensando em como pegar a maldita.

_Talvez se eu empurrar aqueles potes, meu braço alcance... E pegar o banquinho ao lado da mesa do Slughorn me deixaria mais alta, sendo assim, ficaria mais fácil de..._

_Use a bendita varinha, sua anta. _

Lílian sentiu as faces corarem de vergonha. Sem jeito, puxou a varinha

-Accio salamandra –resmungou. O ingrediente chegou em poucos segundos, aterrissando levemente na sua mão. Ainda se sentindo uma idiota, voltou para o caldeirão. Tiago a esperava com os pés em cima da mesa, largado ao extremo. Bagunçava o cabelo e bocejava, olhando o relógio a cada dois segundos. Um típico bardeneiro, pensou Lílian, largado e preguiçoso. Mesmo assim, era tão bonito que dava vontade de socá-lo.

-Achei –disse- E dessa vez eu corto.

-Sem problemas –ele respondeu a olhando de lado, ajeitando os óculos. Olhou-a por alguns segundos, com um sorriso enigmático.

-O que foi?

-Já te disse que você está linda hoje?

Lílian riu sem graça.

-Não seja idiota, estou gripada, com o cabelo despenteado e acabei de acordar. Não me bajule só porque estou te ajudando a fazer a poção.

-Em primeiro lugar, você é a menina gripada mais linda que eu já vi, principalmente por causa do seu nariz vermelho. Segundo, eu não preciso da sua ajuda para passar em poções, eu já passei. Estou aqui por causa de você.

-Me sinto encantada por saber que você só está aqui por causa de mim –disse sarcástica.

-E me sinto impressionado ao ver que você não se derreteu nem um pouco –ele sorriu- Você não muda Evans.

Lílian deu de ombros, sentando-se ao lado dele e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Sua cabeça estava rodando e seu corpo doía, como se tivesse sido atropelada por uma manada de hipogrifos.

-Acho que vou para a enfermaria –disse após algum tempo, se levantando para olhar a poção- Tomar alguma coisa para a minha dor de cabeça.

-Quer que eu vá com você?

Lílian sorriu agradecida.

* * *

Na enfermaria, Tiago sentou-se na poltrona que ficava um pouco mais afastada da onde Lílian e a enfermeira conversavam. Ela o olhava de esguelha, algumas vezes, apenas para se certificar de que ele estava realmente ali.

-Estou resfriada –disse para a enfermeira- E queria algo que eu pudesse tomar para a minha dor de cabeça.

-Sente-se ali, volto em alguns minutos.

Lílian se juntou a Tiago, que sorriu.

-E então? –ele perguntou

-Acho que ela foi procurar o remédio.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Lílian sentindo um leve constrangimento.

Tiago parecia tão calmo que a deixou ainda mais nervosa, sem saber ao certo o que falar. Continuaram naquele silêncio até Tiago segurar em sua mão e a encarar, sério.

-Lili?

Ela adorava quando ele a chamava pelo apelido. Algo em sua voz a confortava quando ele a chamava assim, era uma voz doce, carinhosa.

Lílian não respondeu, apenas o olhou, estranhando a seriedade.

-Você está sério –ela riu- Que milagre!

Tiago desfez a face séria.

-Eu sou um homem sério! –disse estufando o peito- Sério, bonito, bom de papo e modesto.

-Realmente, sua modéstia é algo impressionante –Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Lílian, se eu não me elogiar, quem vai fazer isso por mim? –falou.

Lílian balançou a cabeça.

-Existem muitas garotas em Hogwarts que fariam isso por você, é só estralar os dedos.

Tiago gargalhou.

-Não acredito que você está me dizendo isso, Evans –ele riu- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está com ciúme.

-Eu não estou com ciúme! –disse prontamente- Só falei que...

-Que está com ciúme? –zombou, rindo mais ao ver a cara de desprezo que Lílian- Admita Evans, você sempre sentiu ciúme.

-Eu nunca senti ciúme de você, eu apenas comentei que muitas garotas gostam de você –ela estava irritada agora.

-Eu sei disso –ele respondeu, convencido.

-Então pronto –Lílian virou para o outro lado.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Lili?

-O que foi Tiago?

-Você está muito brava?

-Eu não estou brava.

_Imagiiiiina..._

-Está sim.

-Não estou não.

-Então por que você não vira e me dá um beijo?

-Porque eu não quero.

Tiago riu.

_O desgraçado está rindo da minha cara._

_Pois é._

_Vou azará-lo e deixá-lo em uma dessas camas por uma semana!_

_Não faça isso, você sabe que é frescura sua. Afinal, você estava com ciúme._

_Eu não estava com ciúme! Eu só..._

_Eu sou a sua consciência Lílian, você pode enganar qualquer um, menos você mesma. _

_Quer apostar?_

Lílian virou-se e encarou o garoto.

-Então? –ele perguntou.

-É proibido ter ciúme, agora? –respondeu grossa- Que saco.

Tiago riu e a abraçou.

A enfermeira chegou logo depois.

* * *

-Oi Lili –Sofia sentou-se ao lado da amiga- Por que não apareceu no treino hoje?

-Monitoria –estava exausta- Fiquei o dia inteiro correndo atrás daqueles pentelhos do primeiro ano.

-Dê graças a Deus por não ter sido Monitora-Chefe quando Os Marotos estavam no primeiro ano...

-Agradeço todos os dias por isso, acho que eu ia enlouquecer.

Sofia sorriu, soltando um bocejo.

-Vai ficar aí?

-Estou esperando aquela anta.

-Tiago?

-Quem mais seria?

Sofia revirou os olhos.

-Bom, vou tomar um banho, tenho um encontro hoje.

-Com quem?

-Adivinha?

Lílian a encarou por alguns segundos, tentando pensar em alguém com quem a amiga já não tivesse saído. Não obtendo sucesso, desistiu.

-Não faço a mínima idéia, alguém do sexto ano?

-Na verdade...

-Olá garotas! –Tiago entrou pelo retrato, inteiramente sujo de lama e com os óculos tortos no rosto. O cabelo estava mais despenteado que o normal e ele possuía um olho roxo.

-Merlin! –Sofia gritou- O que aconteceu?

Lílian se levantou e se aproximou, mas Tiago apenas as olhava levemente curioso. Algumas pessoas que estavam na Sala Comunal observavam a cena interessados.

-O quê? –ele perguntou- Ah, isso?

Apontou para o olho roxo, que agora começava a inchar rapidamente.

-Não é** só **isso –Lílian disse- É você! Parece que foi atropelado por um caminhão!

-O que é um caminhão? –Tiago e Sofia perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Não importa –Lílian puxou Tiago pela mão- O que aconteceu?

Tiago não respondeu, estava receoso.

-Então? –Lílian agora estava com as mãos na cintura.

-Você está parecendo a minha mãe Lili –Ele a olhava assustado- Sério! Até o olhar de "o que você aprontou dessa vez, Tiago?!" é igual!

Sofia e Lílian riram, mas Tiago continuou a olhá-la receoso. Lílian teve uma idéia.

-Você brigou, não foi? Andou azarando alguém e finalmente se deu mal?

Ele não respondeu, olhou para o outro lado, desconcertado. Pareceu resmungar algo, mas Lílian não percebeu.

-Vamos –ela o puxou para as escadas e subiram em direção ao dormitório dos garotos.

-Lílian, o que...

-Fica quieto –foi a única coisa que ela disse. Sofia sorria, observando o casal sumir pela porta do dormitório. Ouviu alguém entrar pelo retrato e não se surpreendeu ao ver Pedro e Sirius entrando por ela.

-Oi –Pedro cumprimentou tímido, sentando-se na poltrona.

Sofia respondeu, agora olhando para Sirius. O garoto ia em direção as escadas.

-Eu não iria até lá, se fosse você –Sofia sentou-se novamente, cruzando as pernas e olhando debochada para o garoto.

Ele a encarou, erguendo a sobrancelha, um pouco arrogante demais.

-Por quê?

-Tiago e Lílian acabaram de entrar lá.

Sirius revirou os olhos, descendo as escadas e parou em pé, em frente á Sofia.

-E como é que ela entrou lá? –Sofia sentiu o tom da pergunta, era de desafio. Soltou um risinho zombeteiro e respondeu:

-O fato de os garotos não poderem entrar no dormitório das meninas, não se aplica ás garotas entrarem no dormitório dos garotos. Somos livres para entrar onde bem entendemos –respondeu maliciosa.

Sofia se levantou, ficando a poucos centímetros da boca de Sirius. Ele parecia não estar nem um pouco surpreso. Ela saiu pelo retrato, deixando apenas a fragrância do seu perfume.

Após alguns segundos, Pedro falou:

-Merlin, o que foi isso?

-Isso –respondeu Sirius- Foi um desafio.

-Isso foi uma pancada na testa –zombou Pedro- Ela é maluca?

Sirius não respondeu, ainda olhando para o lugar onde a garota estivera antes.

* * *

-Cacete Lílian, isso dói!

-Se você parar de se mexer, talvez não doa tanto! Quer deixar de ser criança?

-Isso é um veneno!

-É só uma pomada, Potter.

-Seja lá qual for o nome, dói. Custa usar a varinha?

-Custa ter um pouco de paciência? Esqueci a minha varinha no quarto, quando fui buscar a caixa de remédios.

-Use a minha!

-Ficou maluco? Você sabe muito bem que quando não usamos nossa própria varinha, coisas...

-Terríveis acontecem e bláblá... Você é muito certinha, Evans.

-E você é muito irresponsável, Potter.

-Você é chata.

-Você não é a pessoa mais legal do mundo, sabia?

Os dois se entreolharam, antes de começarem a rir. Tiago estava sentado na ponta da cama, como se fosse um garotinho de dez anos esperando pela injeção e Lílian estava ajoelhada, tentando cuidar do olho roxo. Após alguns minutos, Tiago finalmente deixou a garota terminar de passar a pomada, após terminar Lílian se levantou e começou a guardar as bandagens, algodões e a pomada na caixinha vermelha que estava no colchão.

-Você seria uma ótima curandeira, é de uma delicadeza que até me impressiona...

Lílian sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, agora ajeitando os óculos do garoto. Estavam um pouco tortos.

-O que aconteceu, afinal? –perguntou preocupada. Até seu tom de voz mudara. Tiago pareceu perceber, pois suspirou devagar, sabendo que agora teria que falar.

-Não aconteceu nada demais. Eu estava voltando do treino, quando o Ranhoso apareceu, então...

-Você o azarou? –perguntou magoada.

-Não! –Tiago respondeu rápido- Lílian, eu juro que não o azarei! Eu... Eu parei com isso.

Lílian assentiu, mesmo não acreditando.

-E então?

-Então que ele veio na minha direção, falando coisas sem sentido. Lílian, você tem que acreditar em mim, eu não fiz nada! Não desta vez!

Ela apenas assentiu. Sem resposta, Tiago continuou.

-Ele me azarou.

-Ele nunca faria isso, não sem nenhum motivo.

-Lili...

-Tiago, não minta pra mim!

Ela se levantou, o encarando. Ele a olhava desconsolado. Lílian sentou-se novamente ao seu lado. Tiago continuou.

-Ele me azarou e eu acabei caindo, por isso os machucados. Mas o olho roxo eu devo á ele...

-Ele te deu um soco?

-Um soco bonito, tenho que admitir –ele riu- Tive que revidar. Então o Professor Slughorn passou ali bem naquele momento e nos pegou rolando no chão. Acabei com uma detenção e menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória.

-Oh, Tiago...

-Fazer o que... Mas, sabe o que é mais engraçado?

-O que?

-Quando ele me deu o soco, eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

-No que?

-Em como eu ia te convencer de que eu não o tinha azarado antes.

Tiago riu cansado e a olhou, Lílian pôs a mão em seu rosto, trazendo-o mais para perto.

-Você pensou em mim ao levar um soco? Muito romântico... –zombou. Tiago riu, sussurrando:

-Na verdade, isso prova que eu penso em você toda hora. Até quando estou apanhando.

Lílian balançou a cabeça.

-É eu não tinha pensando por esse lado.

Tiago a beijou e Lílian sentiu uma sensação boa a invadir, desde as pontas dos dedos até o último fio de cabelo. Passou a mão por entre o seu pescoço, fazendo carinho em sua nuca. Tiago se aproximou mais, segurando em sua cintura. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, apenas aproveitando o momento. Lílian, por um momento, esquecera que á qualquer momento algum aluno desavisado do sétimo ano podia entrar e se deparar com a cena.

_Você está sozinha no quarto com Tiago Potter._

A voz na sua cabeça a fez parar, afastando-se.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Nada –respondeu sorrindo, tentando afastar a voz- Eu só...

Tiago esperou que ela terminasse de falar, mas Lílian apenas o beijou de novo.

_Você está sozinha no quarto com Tiago Potter._

Dessa vez ela fingiu não escutar.

* * *

-Evans?

Lílian estava tomando café da manhã no Salão Principal, acompanhada de Sofia. As duas conversavam animadamente sobre a próxima ida á Hogsmeade (na próxima semana), quando a voz grossa e segura chamou pelo seu sobrenome.

Virou-se, encarando os belos olhos azuis do garoto á sua frente. Parecia o céu.

-Kurt Ghrow, nos conhecemos semana passada na festa de Natal do Slughorn, lembra?

Lílian buscou na memória a última festa do Slughorn. Lembrou-se rapidamente de Kurt, era o garoto que a salvara do tédio. Ficara conversando algumas horas, até que a festa terminasse.

-Lembro sim! Da Lufa-Lufa, certo?

-Isso –ele sorriu.

-Essa é a minha amiga, Sofia Coppela.

-Muito prazer –Kurt a cumprimentou.

-O prazer é meu –ela respondeu- Lílian, vou procurar a Alice, deixei as minhas anotações com ela. Te vejo na aula!

A garota saiu apressada, Lílian estranhou a atitude. Voltou sua atenção para Kurt.

O garoto a olhou e sorriu, tinha um sorriso calmo, algo que Lílian nunca vira em pessoa alguma. Aquilo a fez sorrir também, sem saber ao certo o porquê.

-Vai a Hogsmeade semana que vem? –ele perguntou, suavemente.

-Vou –Lílian respondeu, encantada com o garoto. Como não percebera que ele era tão bonito no dia da festa do Slughorn? Não era muito alto, na verdade deveria ter no máximo uns 1,68cm. Para compensar, tinha cabelos loiros e um rosto lindo e os olhos azuis igual ao céu.

-Gostaria de ir comigo? –ele perguntou, sem um pingo de vergonha. Lílian corou. Olhou para o lado e observou Tiago conversando com os amigos, sem parecer perceber a inesperada "visita" que Lílian recebera. Voltou sua atenção á Kurt.

-Eu...

-Na verdade, não é só comigo. Eu e alguns amigos da minha casa.

Lílian pensou por alguns segundos.

_Com amigos a coisa muda de figura, não é? Não é um encontro, é uma saída em turma. Conhecer pessoas novas não faz mal á ninguém. _

-Bem, não sei –respondeu incerta.

Kurt sorriu e aquilo a desarmou totalmente. O sorriso dele era algo inexplicável, parecia o sorriso das pessoas nas revistas trouxas que Lílian lia quando estava de férias.

-Vai ser divertido –ele tentou- Pode levar alguns amigos, se você quiser.

-Ah, então tudo bem –Lílian sorriu e os dois se olharam por alguns instantes. Ela voltou a corar- Então está marcado

Kurt assentiu e lhe beijou no rosto.

-Isso aí –foi a única coisa que disse antes de voltar para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Lílian sorriu e se levantou. Ficou tão distraída que se esqueceu de passar onde Tiago estava sentado, indo para aula sem lhe dar bom dia.

Tiago a observou sair pela porta, olhando logo depois para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, desconfiado.

-O que foi? –Remo perguntou, percebendo a mudança repentina de humor do amigo.

-Não sei –Tiago respondeu, observando desconfiado o garoto loiro rindo com os amigos na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

* * *

_**N/a.:** Estou de volta! Será que vocês ainda lembram da minha fic? Medo, medo, medo... Hahahaha. Como prometido (á séculos, eu sei) aqui está o capítulo totalmente T/L. Particularmente, não gostei do capítulo, achei meloso demais, mas fazer o quê, só consigo escrever assim. : )_

_Hãããããñ, deixa eu ver... Ah sim, vocês devem estar cansadas de verem um moooonte de personagens aparecerem. Eu sei, mas sou compulsiva por personagens! Hahaha, adoro escrever com um montão deles ao mesmo tempo, é muito mais dinâmico. _

_Sobre o Kurt... Preciso comentar que ele vai aparecer mais vezes? Só pela tensão do finalzinho desse capítulo, acho que não né. (6)_

_Sobre os comentários... Quase chorei de emoção, vocês são uns amores! Me sinto mais epenhada a escrever á cada comentário, é uma coisa compulsiva. Sou uma garota cheia de problemas compulsivos, não liguem. :D Continuem comentando, por favor!_

_É isso aí meus amores, até o próximo capítulo! _

_Beijos._

**Ana Clara: **_A Lílian é um PORTA coitada, pelo menos em relação ao Severo. Mais pra frente ela vai ver que ele não é tão bonzinho assim, vocês vão ver ;D Haha. _

**Blackforever: **_Obrigada pelo elogio! E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! ;D_

**Maria Lua: **_Eu fico imaginando se para o Sirius foi muito díficil aceitar a relação entre a Lílian e o Tiago. Acho que para os outros Marotos foi mais fácil, na minha fic está sendo bastante, mas acho que ele seria bem menos tolerante nas mãos da J.K. Hahahaha._

**Nana: **_Hahahaha, todas nós queremos um conjunto de Remo, Tiago e Sirius, né. Fica dificil escolher um só, eles são tão perfeitos! :D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Estou esperando o comentário! Hahahaha._

**Bi: **_É, né mocinha, demorou 4 CAPÍTULOS para comentar. Vai ter que compensar, comentando em todos os capítulos agora! Hahahahaha (6). Que bom que você gostou do título, eu o achei tão sem criatividade ¬¬. A Bellatriz é foda, com todo o perdão da palavra, ahsuhasuhahusuh. Amo de paixããão :D. E o Draco também, ele tinha era que ter ficado com Gina! Ficar com o Harry é tão clichè, né. Tks, tks... Mas enfim, quem sou eu para julgar ou opinar na mente criadora e abençoada da J.K. :D Estou esperando o comentário, linda! _


	7. Chapter 7

**30/07/2008**

**_Bella Lili – Cap.7_**

Aquele sábado amanhecera nublado e o tempo estava úmido, havia nevado aquela madrugada. Sofia espiou pela janela da carruagem, seus belos olhos castanhos varreram toda a estrada até que chegassem a Hogsmeade. Do lado de dentro, Lílian esfregava as mãos para tentar esquentá-las e também se divertia ao soltar fumaça pela boca. Ao seu lado direito estava Sirius, que observava a cena rindo. Ao seu lado esquerdo, Tiago usava a varinha para transfigurar um pacote de Snap Explosivos em variadas formas, divertindo Lílian. Em uma das transformações ele fez uma orquídea, realmente bonita com suas pétalas azuis, que iam diminuindo o tom de cor até chegar ao branco, perto do caule dourado. Ele a entregou para a garota, corado. Lílian achou aquilo incrivelmente fofo, lhe dando um beijo de recompensa.

-Você o está acostumando mal, daqui a pouco ele vai me pedir um beijo quando eu fizer o favor de passar a manteiga no café da manhã! –Sirius resmungou, fazendo todos na cabine rirem.

-Sinto muitíssimo te desapontar Sirius, mas eu ainda prefiro o beijo da Lílian –ela sorriu.

-Isso é porque você ainda não provou –Sirius fingiu uma voz de galanteador- Está a fim de montar no meu hipo...

-Sirius!

-Ok, ok...

Lílian deu risada, se encostando a Tiago para tentar encontrar algum calor. Estava muito frio e pensava seriamente em ficar ali na carruagem, esperando os amigos voltarem da visita á Hogsmeade.

-Vocês viram o Profeta Diário essa manhã? –Sofia perguntou- Viram as pessoas no Ministério que foram assassinadas?

-Eu li, Remo me mostrou hoje antes de sairmos. Goodman, da Lufa-Lufa, teve que ir embora ontem á noite.

-O pai dele trabalhava na seção de trouxas, não é mesmo?

-Aham. Mas pelo o que eu li, outras áreas também foram atacadas, a Seção de Proteção aos Animais Mágicos foi uma das piores.

Lílian apenas escutava, um pouco excluída. Quando se tratava do Ministério e de famílias bruxas conhecidas, ela não tinha a mínima idéia. Sendo assim, ela apenas escutou a conversa que se desenrolava. Tiago e Sirius vinham de famílias bruxas reconhecidas e os pais de Sofia trabalhavam na alta patente, eram Aurores.

Não se admirava por Sofia ser uma garota tão firme.

A conversa se desenrolou até chegarem a Hogsmeade. Tiago ajudou Lílian a descer da carruagem, fingindo não ligar para Sirius que pedia debochadamente ajuda para descer também.

Ele gritou, enquanto Lílian, Tiago e Sofia se afastavam. Ele correu, tentando não escorregar com a neve.

Chegaram ao Três Vassouras que, com o frio, estava mais lotado do que em qualquer época do ano.

Sirius ainda tentou afugentar alguns Sonserinos de uma mesa no fundo do bar, mas Sofia o puxou para fora antes que o garoto arranjasse uma confusão.

-Você está impossível hoje, Black –ela bufou.

-Faz parte do meu charme.

Foram em direção á Dedosdemel, a qual estava igualmente lotada. Lílian estava injuriada.

-Será possível que nenhum lugar está razoavelmente cheio? Tudo tem que estar lotado?

-É o frio –Tiago ajeitou o cachecol.

Lílian deu de ombros. Olhou em volta, ainda estavam fora da loja. A neve cobria praticamente todas as ruazinhas que levavam á vila, ela podia ouvir as galochas dos alunos fazerem atrito com a neve. Era uma cena bonita, afinal de contas, com todas aquelas pessoas sorrindo ou conversando, fazendo compras... Eram capazes até de esquecerem o que realmente acontecia lá fora, no mundo Bruxo.

Olhou para Sofia, que no momento estava muito ocupada ralhando com Sirius, e sorriu ao ver que pelo menos a ela o garoto parecia ser levemente intimidado.

-Black, você tem que parar de ser tão cabeça-quente! Por Merlin, isso é irritante!

Sirius revirava os olhos e a cada reclamação ele fazia menção de se matar. Tiago e Lílian apenas riam, sem poderem fazer muita coisa para "salvar" o amigo.

-Sabe –Tiago a abraçou pelos ombros enquanto andavam- Eles me lembram a gente.

Lílian observou Sofia e Sirius mais a frente, discutindo.

-Nós não discutíamos tanto –Lílian sorriu, lembrando-se dos anos passados- A gente nem se falava.

-Isso não é verdade, nós nos falávamos de vez em quando. Principalmente quando você tentava me botar algum juízo. Lembra quando você se tornou monitora? Irritante até o último fio de cabelo ruivo –Tiago riu a apertando um pouco mais junto a ele. Lílian balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se de como fora realmente irritante. Enquanto andavam, viram Snape sozinho, entrando no Três Vassouras. Tiago nada comentou, mas ela sabia que ele o tinha visto. Isso se confirmou com o comentário:

-Lembra daquele dia no lago?

-Qual?

-Aquele em que eu e o Almofadinhas estávamos azarando o Snape e você veio defendê-lo.

Lílian assentiu.

-Lembro. Eu estava furiosa com vocês.

Tiago sorriu, passando as mãos no cabelo.

-Aquele dia –ele continuou- Foi o dia em que você realmente me pegou.

-Te peguei? –Lílian riu- Como assim?

-Bom, ninguém nunca havia falado comigo daquele jeito, sabe? Você foi a primeira garota que...

-Que não gostava nem um pouco de você? –zombou.

-Que não sentia nem um pouco de simpatia, vamos dizer. Era estranho, admito. Eu já tinha uma queda por você, sabia?

-Não, não sabia –Lílian se impressionou com a atitude de Tiago, desde que começaram a sair não haviam falado sobre eles. A relação deles era algo subentendido, algo como se todos soubessem que existisse, mas ninguém comentasse.

Tiago continuou a falar:

-É, eu sempre tive uma queda por você. Para falar a verdade eu achava que ia passar. Mas...

-Mas?

-Mas você tem algo Lílian –eles pararam de anda e agora Tiago a encarava.

Lili nada falou. Ergueu os olhos, ficando no mesmo nível que ele.

O vento frio passou entre eles, parecendo querer que se acolhessem. Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem com o gelado e a sensação de a sua boca estar se cortando. Mesmo assim, sorriu e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Tiago. Seus cabelos negros se embaraçavam descontroladamente e ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos. Os olhos por detrás dos óculos de aros redondos a olhavam misteriosamente, com aquele brilho esverdeado.

* * *

-Cuidado que um dia a cobra te pica e você nem percebe, sangue-ruim.

Puxou a varinha e apontou para Bellatriz. A garota estava com os cabelos soltos,seu rosto era fino, mas a beleza rústica não enganava ninguém: era um lobo na pelo de um cordeiro.

Sofia arregalou os olhos.

-Mais uma palavra desse tipo e eu juro que mando você para a enfermaria –Lílian ameaçou. Bellatriz sorriu zombeteira, andou sorrateiramente até ela e a encarou. Sofia, um pouco afastada, assistia á tudo com a varinha em punho, pronta para qualquer tentativa de azaração.

-Andou lendo o jornal, Evans?

-O que você quer dizer?

A garota não respondeu. Saiu andando, em direção ao bar mais afastado de Hogsmeade e a risada cínica fez o sangue de Lílian subir.

-O que ela te disse?

-Perguntou se eu havia lido o jornal hoje.

Sofia pareceu entender tanto quanto ela: nada.

-Ela só está querendo te assustar –a amiga falou firmemente- Não sei do quê.

-Essa garota tem alguma coisa, não acha?

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Lílian ainda estava digerindo o que tinha acontecido.

-Ela é a cara do Sirius –Sofia falou em um tom de mistério- Né?

-Também acho.

-Ouvi falar que eles se odeiam. Será que é verdade?

Lílian deu de ombros.

-Vamos achar Alice.

* * *

-Você falou com o Ghrow?

Era a primeira vez que Sofia falava no garoto desde que Lílian a avisara de que ia recusar o convite. Na verdade, ela já havia aceitado, mas tivera que voltar e recusá-lo. Não achou certo estar saindo com Tiago e, de repente, sair "em turma" com outro garoto. Não tinha tempo para problemas como esse e, mesmo que Kurt fosse um garoto lindo e que parecia ser muito simpático, Tiago parecia ter algo, uma ligação com ela. E Lílian não queria perder isso por nada.

Encontraram Alice e Frank conversando em um banco, perto do Três Vassouras, como sempre eram o casal mais meloso que já havia visto em toda a sua breve vida de estudante. Quando se aproximaram, os dois estavam tão entretidos trocando apelidos carinhosos que Sofia foi obrigada a chamá-los, enquanto Lílian abafava o riso.

-Desculpa incomodar o "feitiço mais bonito da poção", ou seja lá o que for, mas eu estou com fome! Vamos para o Três Vassouras?

Quando entraram no bar, Frank havia ido procurar Os Marotos enquanto Alice e Sofia interrogavam Lílian sobre Kurt.

-Ele é bonito –Alice comentou sorrindo- MUITO bonito! Diria que é até mais bonito que o Sirius.

-Também acho –Sofia resmungou- Talvez tenha até mais cérebro do que ele.

Lílian e Alice se entreolharam, revirando os olhos.

-O que foi? –Sofia perguntou desconfiada.

-Nada.

-Nada.

As duas abafaram o riso e, para mudar o assunto, Lílian começou a contar:

-Eu simplesmente cheguei nele e falei que não poderia ir, porque estava saindo com outra pessoa.

-Assim, na lata?

-Ele disse que não ia desistir –As três voltaram a rir e logo depois Frank chegou acompanhado de Sirius.

-Do que estão rindo, garotas? –Frank era extremamente alto, tanto que quase não conseguia passar pela porta do bar, tinha que se abaixar. Sirius, apesar de alto, parecia um anão ao lado dele.

-Nada não, amor. Onde vocês estão sentados? –Alice observou o bar lotado.

Frank apontou para duas mesas que haviam sido juntadas ao lado da janela. Nela se encontravam Remo, Tiago, Pedro e um garoto que Lílian só conhecia de vista. Os cinco se dirigiram até lá, Tiago abriu um grande sorriso ao ver Lílian se aproximando.

-Olá Remo –ela o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto, deixando o garoto sem jeito- Como vai?

-Estou bem, na medida do possível, você sabe –ele sorriu envergonhado- E você?

-Encontramos Bellatriz, não é uma coisa muito boa –Sofia entrou na conversa- Ela é maluca. Com todo o respeito Sirius –ela encarou o garoto, que apenas deu de ombros.

-Por mim –foi a única coisa que respondeu.

Depois disso, todos pediram suas bebidas e começaram a falar, todos ao mesmo tempo e de assuntos variados. Lílian observava aquilo com uma alegria imensa e, ao olhar para Tiago (sem ele perceber) Lílian descobriu algo que a deixou, naquele momento, um pouco perturbada.

_Existem coisas que não se explicam, Lílian._

* * *

-Lílian, quer parar de encarar esse espelho? Por Merlin, isso já está ficando irritante!

Sofia bufou. Será possível que Lílian passasse de estranha para extremamente estranha?

-Não tem nada aí, você ficou maluca! Como o Tiago vai aparecer aí? Lílian, você está ouvindo o que eu estou falando?

Lílian não respondeu, apenas continuava olhando o pedaço de espelho em suas mãos. Desde a última vez em que o olhara nada mais aparecia além do seu reflexo. Era frustrante e ainda mais irritante com Sofia gritando na sua orelha. Ela continuou a resmungar, mas Lílian apenas continuava a olhar o espelho. Se Sofia apenas tivesse um pouco de boa vontade...

-Lílian, já chega –Sofia tirou o espelho das mãos da amiga e jogou-o no próprio malão, ignorando os gritos de protesto- E fique sabendo que o meu malão tem feitiços de proteção, então nem pense em tocar lá!

Lílian bufou.

_Filha da mãe._

-Sofia, por favor, você não é a minha mãe! –Lílian se levantou agora irritada ao extremo. Não era difícil irritá-la e com aquela atitude Sofia apenas piorava a situação- Me devolva!

-Não vou devolver porcaria de espelho nenhum!

Lílian se jogou para o lado, agarrando a varinha que estava na cabeceira.

-Aloho... –Sofia não a deixou terminar.

-Accio!

A varinha de Lílian voou para as suas mãos e ela a girou entre os dedos, sorrindo.

-Inteligente, mas sem agilidade. Tks, tks...

Lílian pulou, dessa vez em cima de Sofia, e as duas rolaram no chão do quarto, Sofia tentava se desviar das mãos da amiga ao mesmo tempo em que era obrigada a afastar as duas varinhas do rosto dela, antes que alguma das duas perdesse um olho. As duas riam descontroladamente.

-Lili, você vai estragar o meu cabelo!

-Você vai virar a medusa se não me der a maldita varinha!

-O que é uma medusa... Ai! Lílian!

Elas se levantaram, Lílian havia conseguido pegar a varinha. Para isso, ela teve que morder o ombro da amiga.

-Canibal! –Sofia sentou-se na cama, arfando. Lílian pegou o espelho no malão- Como você sabia que não tinha feitiço de proteção?

-Você nunca foi muito boa em feitiços –respondeu a garota sorrindo e jogando o espelho na própria cama- Que horas são?

-Quase dez, por quê?

-Estou com fome.

-Eu também.

As duas se encararam com sorrisos marotos em ambos os rostos.

-Está a fim de assaltar a cozinha?

-Pensei que você nunca fosse perguntar! –Sofia se levantou, rapidamente procurando a capa do uniforme esquecida no chão.

* * *

Aquelas três semanas e meia do mês de Dezembro passaram tão depressa que Lílian se lembrou dos presentes do Natal um fim de semana antes do feriado. Obviamente, aquilo quase a fez subir pelas paredes, sendo obrigada a apelar.

-Remo, por favor, você tem que me ajudar!

-Lili, eu gostaria muito, você sabe disso, mas essa semana é noite de lua cheia! O que eu posso fazer?

-Uma dica! Só uma dica, é tudo o que eu preciso.

-Bem... –Remo pareceu um pouco incerto e Lílian decidiu ignorar o sorriso zombador que se formava em seus lábios- Não sei. Pergunte ao Pedro, ele é bom com presentes.

* * *

-Pedro?

O garoto se assustou ao ouvir a voz alta da garota. Estavam na Biblioteca, afinal de contas e barulho não era permitido ali. Percebendo o erro, Lílian deu um sorrisinho amarelo para a mulher sentada na secretária de madeira e voltou a conversar. Dessa vez, aos sussurros:

-Como vai? –Estava tentando ser simpática, não era muito íntima do garoto.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está... –Lílian viu a palavra "desesperada" se formar na mente do garoto- Pálida.

-Preciso da sua ajuda.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e afastou os cabelos castanhos do rosto.

-Com o quê?

Lílian explicou a situação. Era básica, para ser sincera, ela se sentia humilhada por ter chegado aquele ponto de desespero. Ficou tão ocupada com os trabalhos, lições, estudos e monitoria que se esquecera completamente dos presentes de Natal. Isso também era culpa de Tiago, oras! Quem mandou ser tão carinhoso, romântico e atencioso?! Estava revoltada e se ele viesse reclamar do qual fosse o presente que ela fosse lhe dar, Lílian já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

_A CULPA É SUA!_

E ponto final. E ainda tinha que comprar os presentes para a sua família. E para Sofia. E para Alice! Oh Merlin...

_Bom, pelo menos Petúnia eu já posso riscar da lista._

-O Pontas adora cachorros. Desde que eu o conheço ele sempre se apegou muito á eles.

Lílian imaginou que aquilo não fosse lhe ajudar muito, afinal ela não podia dar um cachorro de presente.

-Obrigada Pedro! –Lílian se levantou e saiu apressada.

* * *

_**N/a.: **Sem muito tempo hoje, desculpem. / Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada pelos comentários e continuem comentando! Beijos._


	8. Chapter 8

**05/08/2008**

**_Bella Lili – Cap.8_**

_Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso. É o cúmulo do desespero! _

_Chega a ser desesperador por si só, na verdade. _

_Ele não vai me ajudar, ele vai é rir na minha cara!_

_Talvez ele faça a dança da vitória também. Você não acha que está sendo muito dramática? É só um presente, afinal de contas. Vocês não vão se casar... _

_Não é SÓ um presente. Tem que ser algo especial._

-Sirius?

O garoto a olhou de baixo, estava sentado. Lílian receou, seu orgulho quase falara mais alto.

-Não fiz nada dessa vez, nem saí daqui hoje! Pode perguntar para o Aluado, eu...

-Não é detenção.

-Ah. É o quê, então?

-O Natal está chegando.

Sirius esperou que ela continuasse.

-Eu tenho um calendário, sabe Evans...

Ela olhou em volta e tendo certeza que ninguém os escutava, sentou-se ao lado do garoto.

-E no Natal nós damos presentes, não é?

-Eu não dou nada, só ganho.

Ela revirou os olhos, Sirius riu.

-Pessoas normais dão presentes.

-Concordo. E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Preciso comprar um presente para o Tiago.

-E daí?

-Eu não sei o que comprar!

Sirius bufou entediado.

Sinceramente, ela achou que ele daria mais importância ao problema. Afinal de contas, ainda assim era um presente para o melhor amigo dele!

-Olha –Sirius recomeçou- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia.

-Você diz isso por que não sabe mesmo ou por que não quer me ajudar?

Ele a olhou levemente surpreso.

-Lílian, por que eu não iria querer te ajudar?

-Talvez porque você não goste de mim?

Ele não respondeu. Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-se ao sofá.

-Vai dormir e me deixar falando sozinha?

Silêncio.

-Black!

Ela o chacoalhou. Sirius abriu os olhos.

-Quer parar?!

-Você vai me ajudar ou não?

-O que eu ganho em troca?

-Nada, você vai me ajudar de boa vontade.

-Você realmente acredita nisso?

Lílian se levantou irritada e encarou o garoto com as mãos na cintura.

-Ótimo. Se não quiser me ajudar, tudo bem.

Ela virou as costas e quase ia subindo as escadas quando a voz de Sirius a chamou.

-O que foi?

-Eu vou te ajudar.

-Não, não quero mais a sua ajuda.

Sorria por dentro. Aquilo sempre funcionava. Ouviu o garoto bufar.

-Me desculpe. E não me olha assim, se não eu desisto.

Lílian se aproximou sorrindo com superioridade. Logo, sentou-se novamente ao lado dele e sua feição mudou para esperançosa.

-E então?

Sirius pensou, a observou, olhou para a janela, para o teto e, finalmente, pareceu se decidir.

-Você tem que dar algo que o faça lembrar sempre de você.

-Tipo o quê?

-Uma corrente, um desenho... Sei lá, Evans.

-E porque eu tenho que dar algo desse tipo?

Ele não respondeu de primeiro momento, a olhava. Finalmente, quando Lílian já estava se sentindo incomodada, ele falou:

-Porque quando ele olha para você, ele muda. E ele muda para melhor. Um pouco tedioso, admito, mesmo assim é melhor.

Lílian assentiu sorrindo.

-Obrigada Sirius.

-Não há de que.

Ela não se moveu.

-O que foi?

-Eu descobri quem estava enfeitiçando os balaços.

Sirius se mexeu no sofá, incomodado.

-E daí?

-Quer saber quem era?

Ele se levantou.

-Não.

-Você sabia, não é? Por que não falou nada?

-Como você descobriu?

-Eu vigiei o dia inteiro aquela caixa. Eu o vi enfeitiçando um pouco antes da Grifinória ir treinar. Desfiz o feitiço e o mandei para Dumbledore. Por que você não contou?

Sirius deu de ombros. Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Eu sei o porquê. É peso na consciência.

-Cala a boca, Evans!

Lílian se assustou, Sirius estava gritando e metade da Sala Comunal olhou para onde eles estavam. Levantou-se, apontando para o rosto do garoto.

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer. Pode negar, espernear, gritar, mas você o **protegeu**.

-Não fale do que você não compreende ruivinha –Sirius agora falava em um tom de desprezo- Eu não o delatei porque eu já tinha acertado as contas com ele. Se ele continuou, era só questão de tempo até eu descobrir de novo.

-Você não pode resolver tudo sozinho!

-Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, sem você para me dizer.

-Ótimo –Lílian saiu pisando duro, subindo as escadas.

-Evans!

-O que você quer?! –ela se virou e o encarou irritada. Sentia seu sangue ferver.

-Você teria acreditado se eu tivesse contado?

Lílian o olhou impassível. Teria acreditado ou não?

_Com certeza não..._

-Você devia ter me contado. Eu teria...

-Você teria me xingado, no mínimo.

-Eu não...

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Tiago acabava de entrar pelo Retrato, com um semblante confuso e vestindo o uniforme de quadribol.

-Nada –Lílian e Sirius falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Tiago fez uma cara de quem sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

-Vão me falar ou eu vou ter que enfeitiçá-los?

-Lílian descobriu que o Ranhoso era quem enfeitiçava os balaços.

Lílian olhou para Tiago do alto da escada, surpresa e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

-Você também sabia?!

Tiago não respondeu, mas ela sabia que sim. Lembrou-se de quando ele voltara machucado de um dos treinos e contara que Snape o havia azarado sem nenhum motivo.

-Você azarou Severo por causa dos balaços, naquele dia. E ele revidou.

-Não, Lili, eu...

-Vocês deviam ter me contado. Sou Monitora-Chefe, eu tinha que saber!

Todos na Sala Comunal observavam a cena. Alice e Frank se aproximavam, para o caso de alguma azaração ser lançada. Sofia assistia á tudo de longe, estava sentada com Remo em um canto mais afastado. Finalmente, vendo que a coisa estava começando a ficar feia, ela se levantou e foi atrás da amiga.

-Lili, acho melhor nós irmos para o quarto.

-Você sabia? Sabia que Snape estava azarando os balaços?

-Eu...

Ela não respondeu. Apenas assentiu, sem graça.

-Você tem a mínima idéia do perigo que vocês corriam? Não se pode enfeitiçar um balaço sem magia negra! Aquilo podia matá-los, porque ninguém...

Ela parou de falar. Encarou todos na Sala Comunal, que a olhavam desconcertados. Parecendo entender, virou-se e subiu as escadas sem falar mais nada.

* * *

Lílian ouviu Sofia e Alice entrarem no quarto, algumas horas depois. Ela já estava debaixo dos cobertores, fingindo dormir. Começou a escutar a conversa das amigas.

-Ela está dormindo? – a voz fina de Alice era inconfundível- Fiquei com receio de subir antes.

-Acho que sim. É até melhor, assim ela esfria um pouco a cabeça.

-Afinal, o que aconteceu?

Sofia suspirou e Lílian ouviu o barulho de cobertores sendo estendidos e outros passos até o banheiro.

-Aquela cobra do Snape enfeitiçava os balaços. Os Marotos descobriram e Sirius resolveu cuidar daquilo por conta própria, mas Tiago pediu para que ele não fizesse nada por enquanto.

-Mas Sirius não conseguiu deixar aquilo quieto, não é?

-Você conhece a figura, é um cabeça quente. Há algumas semanas atrás Sirius pegou Snape enfeitiçando os balaços de novo, mas estava escuro e acho que Snape achou que fosse Tiago.

-Por isso ele saiu na mão com ele no último treino. -E Tiago não fez nada?

Lílian esperou pela resposta angustiada, mas ela não veio. Imaginou que Sofia tivesse feito algum gesto para Alice, para responder a pergunta.

-Boa noite Lice.

-Boa Noite.

* * *

_**N/a:**_ _Demorei, eu sei. Mas aí está! Desculpem pela demora, mas as aulas começaram e agora tudo fica mais corrido. É escola, trabalhos, lições, cursos e não acaba mais, meldels! _

_Ficou pequeno, mas fazer o quê. Só para avisar: é o penúltimo Capítulo! :D Isso significa que o próximo é o fim, snif, snif. Já tenho ele pronto na minha cabeça, só falta passar para o papel ;D_

_Deixa eu ver... Ah sim, quem não se cansou de mim e estiver a fim de ler uma fic um pouco mais dinâmica do que essa, estou com outra aqui no fanfiction. Ela se chama **Beco Diagonal**, quem quiser dar uma espiada lá e deixar a sua opinião, ficarei muuuito feliz e até postarei mais rápido, quem sabe. (6) Hahahahaha. Autora chantagista. _

_Agora, aos comentários! Beijos e até mais!_

**L.Fernii: **_Ela mudou bastante né? Eu também achei, mas acho que ela ficou menos maluca. Isso é bom, não é? Hahaha. Beijos._

**C. Renault: **_Sirius e Sofia? Huuum... Será? Só lendo para saber. ;D A desgraça é sempre a parte mais emocionante da fic, temos que admitir. Estar sempre tudo beeem, tudo muito boom enjoa né? Hahaha... Beijos. _

_Obrigada a todas as outras garotas que comentaram. Beijos._


End file.
